Donde Cabe Uno, Caben Dos y Donde Caben dos, Caben Tres
by Sue Donily
Summary: Después de diecisiete años de casados, al matrimonio de Viktor y Hermione les falta algo para ser una familia completa. No obstante eso es algo difícil cuando la castaña tiene problemas de concepción, pero que pasa cuando sus amigos, de alguna manera, deciden ayudarle para que tengan ese complemento faltante. *Traducción*
1. Chapter 1

¡Dios! Me encontré con este fanfic y no pude evitar traducirlo. ¡Es tan lindo! Espero que les guste, le cambie el titulo. La historia **NO ES MIA,** si lo fuera tendría Ginny estaría emparejada con Draco y no con Neville, y de antemano quiero aclara que no es nada dramático o algo así, es más un fic del tipo familiar. Es muy dulce. Espero y les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son de su respectivo creador.

…

…

…

**Capítulo I**

—Entonces, eso fue todo lo que paso en la conferencia de sanadores. Hermione… ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione…? Tierra llamando a Hermione—dijo Ginny agitando su mano frente al rostro de la castaña

—¿Uhmm? Lo siento ¿qué dijiste? Estaba a un millón de millas de distancia…—hablo la castaña prestando atención mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—Estaba hablando sobre la estúpida conferencia, nada importante ¿estás bien? —las rojas cejas se juntaron con preocupación—Has estado distraída todo este tiempo que hemos estado aquí en el restaurante

—Supongo que lo he estado—susurro Hermione estudiando su plato—fui al medimago mientras estaba en España—

—¿Algo está mal? ¿no estás enferma ni nada verdad? —

—No, pero desearía estarlo, sobre todo esta mañana particularmente—dijo Hermione suavemente parpadeando para diseminar las lagrimas

—Oh... ¿tuviste otra falsa alarma? —Ginny pregunto gentilmente colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

Ella asintió con un gesto dolido en sus facciones—Lo pensé con seguridad…esta vez…tres semanas de atraso…y casi me convencí de que…—se detuvo mordiéndose los labios

La pelirroja se limpio con la servilleta pensado que decir—¿Cómo lo tomo Viktor? —pregunto con cuidado, su corazón se apretó ligeramente de compasión.

—Ni siquiera se lo dije, no podía soportar que tuviera muchas esperanzas. Ya hemos pasado por esto tantas veces, tenía la esperanza de poder decirle cuando estuviera seguro. Tres semanas... fue tan positivo—dijo la castaña con la voz quebrada.

—Lo siento mucho. En verdad—dijo Ginny y lo dijo en serio.

—¿Pero qué son tres semanas contra diecisiete años? "_Diecisiete_" años, Ginny. Les pedí que me hicieran algunas pruebas—agrego Hermione.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza—¿Pruebas? ¿qué tipo de pruebas? Sabes que generalmente recomendamos que el hombre se haga la prueba primero...— Ginny dio una observación, luego se reprendió mentalmente por sonar tan distante y profesional.

—No es él Ginny, soy yo. Tejido de cicatriz en mis trompas de Falopio, solo hay una pequeña posibilidad de que pueda quedar embarazada. No sé cómo le voy a decir, queríamos un bebé desde hace mucho tiempo, y casi se muere cuando tuvimos esas falsas alarmas. Está bien con eso delante de mí, trata de ser fuerte, pero luego simplemente desaparece en algún lugar solo, por un rato y sé que reflexiona sobre ello ¿Qué va a hacer él esto? Y no es como si pudiéramos simplemente adoptar, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo si eres un muggle? Quiero decir, no podemos adoptar un bebé muggle, demasiadas preguntas, demasiados problemas. Y las adopciones de magos son pocas y distantes entre sí. Los magos se ocupan de ellos mismos en su mayor parte. Ginny, no pue…do decirle que pro...probablemente..te nu..nunca será.. pa..adre..— sollozó Hermione.

—Ahora no lo sabes con seguridad—apuntó la Weasley menor —podrías quedar embarazada el próximo mes por todo lo que sabes ¿Has consultado a un especialista?—

—Solo hay uno de nuestro tipo, casualmente aquí en el Reino Unido. Y la lista de espera para una cita es de tres años. Mínimo, sin ninguna garantía de que pueda ayudar—explicó la castaña.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer, házmelo saber, ¿eh?— Pidió Ginny. —Si Neville y yo podemos ayudarles de alguna manera... haremos algunas llamadas, buscaremos algunos nombres, o si es necesario que hablemos, estamos aquí—.

—Eso es muy dulce, pero no creo que las palabras lo mejoren— expresó Hermione con una sonrisa sombría.

…

…

…

—Pobrecitos… uno pensaría que si hubiera justicia en el mundo, los dos ya habrían tenido una docena de bebés—dijo Neville, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ahí están, una pareja que serían unos padre maravillosos y daría sus brazos derechos por un bebé, y ella no puede quedar embarazada. ¿Crees que ya lo ha compartido con Viktor?—

Ginny estudió a su esposo mientras él colocaba su bolsa de té en la taza y tomaba un sorbo. —Lo dudo, incluso creo que ella no le dijo que sospechaba que podría estar esperando las últimas dos o tres veces que sucedió. Creo que cuando lo comparte, los dos comienzan a esperar con tanta fuerza que casi pueden sentir que si es verdad y luego cuando descubren que no, solo los aplasta. La última vez que fue con ella a la cita, ambos se arrastraron durante una semana como si alguien hubiera muerto. Uno pensaría que habría un hechizo de fertilidad o algo así que se pudiera hacer—

—Los hechizos de fertilidad no son un paseo por el parque, son algunos de los hechizos más complejos que existen, no se puede bromear con hechizos que tengan que ver con la vida. Con terminarla o comenzarla, jugar con algo así es igual de peligroso, es como practicar tu maldición asesina en el jardín trasero por diversión —señaló Neville —Generalmente hay muchos ramas de los tratamientos de fertilidad, si mal no recuerdo de mi trabajo de graduación.

—Aún así... si alguien pudiera al menos investigar un poco...— comenzó a decir la mujer de pecas.

—Alguien que es profesor de Herbología en un internado con una biblioteca bien equipada, ¿quieres decir?— Neville suspiró.

—Si alguien así, su esposa probablemente estaría muy agradecida—sonrió Ginny.

—Oh está bien, miraré. Pero sin promesas—.

—Sin promesas, trataré de no hacerme ilusiones tampoco. ¿Te mencioné que eres el mejor marido del mundo? —

—La adulación te llevará a todos lados—

—Te adularé estúpidamente si eso pudiera ayudar a Viktor y Hermione a tener un bebé. Imagínate, diecisiete años de matrimonio y tantos dolores de corazón. —

…

...

…

—Shhhh...Ya… está bien... no llores... — Viktor susurró, rodando sobre su costado para envolver un brazo alrededor de ella, colocándose detrás de ella en la cama. En los años transcurridos desde que se habían casado, un año después de su graduación de Hogwarts, su acento búlgaro se había suavizado a un indicio mucho más sutil de sus orígenes extranjeros, una inflexión más redonda y suave. Era solo un tono exótico e interesante, como sus rasgos faciales.

—Po...p... por... ¿por qué n... no? — Hermione sollozó.

—Porque... si lo haces, entonces querré hacerlo yo también y ambos seremos un desastre sin una buena razón. No es el fin del mundo... — se tranquilizó, hablando en voz baja en la oreja.

—Entonces... ¿n…no poder quedar embara…zada no es una buena razón? —

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, no dije eso. No servirá de nada si los dos nos echamos a perder. No es como si te hubieran dicho que no y de ser así, podrían estar equivocados. Todavía hay una posibilidad —protestó.

—Minúscula. Esa es en realidad la palabra que usó, y el especialista, el que uno tienes que estar una lista de espera de tres años, se da cuenta de que hemos estado casados tal vez casi veinte años en el momento en que lleguemos al… Oh, perdón, mejor no me incluyo... después de todo, "_yo soy"_ quien esta defectuoso—.

—Ahora, ¿Quién dice que no hay algo malo conmigo también? —dijo eligiendo la mentira blanca sobre la verdad, todavía no le había dicho que se había hecho un examen hacía cinco años y que le habían dado un certificado limpio de salud. «_No hay razón alguna por la que no pueda convertirse en padre, dada la pareja adecuada_» habían dicho. —Además, incluso si tenemos que pasar treinta años primero, ¿no valdría la pena? —

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero no tengo más paciencia, la he usado toda — respondió ella, sorbiendo.

—Pueden pasar muchas cosas en tres años. Vamos, podemos reírnos de esto algún día. Nos preocupamos y nos entristecemos por eso y no necesitamos hacerlo. —

—Eso espero, me estoy cansando de decepcionarme. Mañana tenemos que ir a la madriguera, no sé si puedo soportarlo. Sé que ha pasado un mes desde que fui a la cita y debería haberlo superado, pero no sé si puedo ver a todos esos pequeños Weasley corriendo—

—Si es así, no te disculpes por ello ¿quieres que nos excusemos? Probablemente podríamos llegar a algo, como una reunión de equipo de emergencia a la que tengo que ir... o uno de nosotros podría estar enfermo. —

—No, eso no será necesario. Pasará un tiempo antes de que volvamos a ver a Bill y Fleur, no podría soportar no despedirme de ellos y la Sra. Molly nos está esperando, sabes que no descansaría hasta descubrir la razón por la que no estábamos allí. Ginny y Ron lo saben y son suficientes miembros de la familia Weasley que están enterados de nuestros problemas, además de Harry y Neville. No estoy interesada en decírselo a ningún otro. Es más fácil así—. Ella sospechaba que las chismosas de Lavender y Parvati lo sabían, pero no le importaba preguntar a Harry y Ron si sus respectivas esposas sabían que ella era estéril. Así lo pensaba ella ahora

Estéril.

Como una montaña sin vida. Fría, vacía y poco acogedor, que no ofrece vegetación, ni refugio, ya no solo mala suerte, sino estéril. Y dolía demasiado soportar el pensamiento.

…

…

…

Hermione estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de nuevo cuando una enrojecida, pero feliz Molly Weasley apareció en la puerta abierta. Casi todos los demás habrían venido por Floo, Neville y Ginny de Hogwarts, las parejas con hijos tenían que hacerlo, ya que los pequeños no tenían licencia. No es que echara de menos el vertiginoso remolino del Floo y las manchas que siempre tenía en su ropa, pero aún así... 

_«No tenemos ninguna razón para no Aparecernos»_, pensó Hermione con tristeza, mirando alrededor del esquife de finales de noviembre la nieve en la hierba.

—¡Hermione! ¡Viktor! Pasen queridos, se van a congelar afuera. Vamos cariño, suelta la pierna de la abuela y sal del camino para que puedan entrar—insistió a Jeremy, Fred y Angelina, de cinco años, quienes sonrieron con la marca Weasley y corrieron hacia Viktor.

—¿Me trajiste algo? — Preguntó sin vergüenza, después de que Viktor lo había levantado.

—Podría haberlo hecho, revisare mis bolsillos en un minuto para ti. Señora Weasley, ¿estaría completamente horrorizada si tuviera "ciertas" cosas volando sobre su sala de estar hoy? —Viktor preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Serían esas cosas relacionadas con el Quidditch que alguien ha estado rogando durante todos estos meses? ¿Sobre gente grande? ¿En pequeñas escobas? ¿Vestidos de color naranja? — Molly preguntó, separando el pulgar y el índice.

—Si eso—respondió Viktor.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! ¡Trajiste las figuras del equipo Cannons! — Jeremy exclamó—¡Ahora Peter y yo podemos jugar a los Cannons contra el Puddlemere United! —

—Ahora, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Viktor bromeó, sacando la bolsa del bolsillo de su capa, entregándoselo y bajándolo.

—Gracias, él ha estado hablando sobre esas cosas durante meses— dijo la matriarca Weasley cuando entraron a la sala de estar.

—Me alegro de tenerlos, no estarán en las tiendas por otros dos meses, pero la compañía me lo debía. Si no hubiera estado de acuerdo, no podrían haber hecho todo el equipo nacional búlgaro—se rió el azabache. —Poco saben que yo era el único obstáculo del equipo para poder obtener juguetes de pre-producción—

Como de costumbre, la Madriguera estaba llena de Weasley de todas las formas y tamaños, Peter y Jeremy ya estaban colocando los pequeños anillos de Quidditch en la mesa de café.

—¡Peter! Ustedes dos no dejen que esas cosas vayan por toda la casa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y le agradecieron a Viktor y Hermione por traerlas? — Charlie gritó, entrando desde la cocina, con una niña de grandes ojos en sus brazos.

—¡Jeremy lo hizo, papá! —Peter gritó sin levantar la vista.

—Es cierto, él lo hizo. Estaba allí lo presencié y además no tuve nada que ver con eso— intervino Hermione mirando alrededor de la habitación en busca de un asiento libre.

Se apresuró a instalarse en la esquina, lejos del centro de la habitación. En los últimos años escogía un asiento cada vez más y más lejos, Ginny notó que Hermione tendía a evitar acercarse demasiado a los bebés, mientras que Viktor parecía estar atraído por los niños más que nunca. Él había querido, mimado y confortado a los diversos Weasleys que habían aparecido, tanto como cualquiera de sus relaciones de sangre. Mientras que Hermione por otro lado, se había vuelto más y más distante con cada adición de un nuevo miembro. Ella solo había abrazado a Alice una vez y esa vez, estaba casi bajo presión.

—Ella solo se está disculpado adelantadamente, por si algo se rompe más tarde. Esa no puede ser Alice, ¿verdad? ¿La has estado llevando a Hogwarts para que Neville pueda ponerle fertilizante? La última vez que la vi, no era tan grande— dijo Krum dijo, sosteniendo sus manos separadas.

Alice balbuceaba alegremente y extendió las manos, estirándose. —La última vez que la viste fue hace casi ocho meses. Ella tiene catorce meses ahora, está caminando y aprendiendo habar. Entre ella y Peter, Cassie y yo no tenemos un minuto de paz. Debe ser agradable tener la casa para ustedes solos, y algo de tranquilidad, —Charlie reflexionó, mientras le acercaba su hija a Viktor.

—La paz y la tranquilidad están sobrevaloradas— dijo el búlgaro en voz baja, tomando a Alice, que estaba a su lado, en el hueco de su brazo.

Ginny, Neville y Ron, todos sentados en el sofá, se estremecieron interiormente. Harry, sentado en el brazo de la silla al lado de ellos, también lanzó una mirada significativa al trío en el sofá.

—Y viajar cuando y a donde quieran también debe ser fantástico, Rumania fue genial, pero ahora con los niños pensamos que era hora de volver a Inglaterra para siempre. Soy parte del programa de conservación y educación. Es terriblemente aburrido y tedioso comparado con el trabajo anterior. Pero esos son los sacrificios que haces cuando tienes hijos— agregó Charlie.

—Supongo que sí— murmuró el ojionix de manera incomprensible.

_«Cállate Charlie. Cállate, cállate, cállate» _pensaba Ginny.

—Ustedes dos tienen suerte, no hay nada por qué preocuparse más que por ustedes mismos, no es necesario consultar a nadie, no hay horarios ni reglas que seguir, excepto las suyas, las vacaciones de un mes a la vez en país diferente... ustedes lo han hecho ¿o me equivoco?—Charlie siguió hablando.

—Supongo que sí... pero estoy bastante seguro de que no tomaría ninguna cantidad de vacaciones a cambio de sus hijos, ¿verdad? — Viktor preguntó rotundamente. —Y el turismo no es tan espectacular—

_«Cállate, Charlie»,_ decía la pelirroja en su cabeza deseando que se callara. Hermione ya estaba agazapada casi a la defensiva en la silla en la esquina, y Ginny podía decir que no estaba particularmente feliz, pero estaba luchando para mantener su rostro impasible.

—No, pero unas vacaciones cortas lejos de ellos serían agradables…a veces. ¡Pero el gasto! ¡Uff! ¡No sé cómo mamá y papá se las arreglaron con todo el desastre de nosotros! —

—Manejas lo que es importante y dejas que el resto se vaya. Como cuando se va de luna de miel—murmuró Viktor, un cargado con brazo derecho a la bebé mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba con delicadeza un mechón de cabello castaño poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja de Alice, apartándolo de su rostro, luego acaricio su mejilla mientras ella se apretaba un puñado de sus túnicas.

_«No digas mas. Por favor Charlie»_ suplicó Ginny en su cabeza.

—Gracias por eso, pero aun así, ustedes dos no se perderán todo el tiempo que tienen hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Pero sostener a ese pequeño lo compensa— agregó la Sra. Weasley.

_«No lo hagas, mamá. Por favor no lo hagas»_ pensó Ginny «_no les preguntes...»_

—Entonces, ¿ustedes cuándo van a hacer el anuncio de un bebé en camino? —

Todos los que estaban en el sofá se movieron incómodos.

Después de una larga y silenciosa mirada entre él y Hermione, Viktor finalmente habló: —Cuando sea el momento adecuado, espero— ofreció. Era obvio que su respuesta original ya está lista para cuando Molly hiciera la pregunta.

_«Ahora déjalo mamá. No los presiones para obtener detalles, no ofrezca su opinión, no siga girando el cuchillo. Por Merlín, ya los has cortado hasta el hueso» _pensó Ginny.

_—"Oh, no es un buen momento para tener hijos" "Aun tenemos muchas cosas por hacer" "No es el momento adecuado para que ellos vengan"_ —Decía la pelirroja mayor repitiendo lo que ellos siempre decían— Si ustedes esperan el momento perfecto, nunca tendrá uno— fijo la Sra. Weasley.

Viktor dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. — En este momento parece que no marcha tan bien para eso. Algún día, lo suficientemente pronto, llegara el momento —indicó.

Ginny sintió una nueva punzada de sinsabor al darse cuenta de que la respuesta era demasiado práctica y muy utilizada. La había usado con Molly tantas veces en solo en el último par de años, que ella se la había memorizado

— Mamá, ¿no es mejor que vayas a ver el asado? — Ron preguntó en voz alta, en un esfuerzo por cambiar el tema.

—Oh, está bien por otros veinte minutos por lo menos — protestó ella. —¿Cuánto tiempo es ahora que ustedes dos llevan estado casados? Hermione querida—

— Diecisiete años el agosto pasado — respondió en voz baja, retorciéndose nerviosa su anillo compromiso y su anillos de boda.

—Bueno, a este ritmo Ron y Lav, Ginny y Neville o Harry y Parvati les van a dar una paliza, y solo se han casado tres después de que ustedes llevaran más de trece años de casados— dijo la Sra. Weasley.

En su prisa por cubrir la incómoda atmósfera en la habitación, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Neville se cruzaron el uno con el otro.

— No por un tiempo todavía, Sra. Molly — dijo Harry, tomando la mano de la mujer de piel oliva.

— Cinco años para nosotros, mamá, casi seis — dijo Ginny.

—... sí, cinco y más... — agregó Neville.

—¡Mamá! Deja de averiguar cuando todos vamos a tener bebés. Quiero decir, ¡parece que deberíamos programarlos para tu conveniencia! ¡Deja de molestarnos a todos de cuando planeamos hacer anuncios! — Ron protestó con un toque irritable.

— Sólo quería iniciar una conversación — exteriorizó la señora Weasley— vamos a la cocina y empezaremos a cargar nuestros platos —

Ginny no pudo evitar notar que Hermione, al menos, parecía muy aliviada.

— Hablando de anuncios, tenemos uno de los nuestros — dijo Bill, acercando a Fleur.

_«No, por favor. Que no sea "ese" anuncio.»_

—¡Acabamos de descubrir que estamos esperando!— dijo Fleur en una explosión, rompiendo en una amplia sonrisa.

Después de un momento de aturdido silencio, la mayoría de los Weasley y los invitados se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos.

— Discúlpenme por favor, necesito un poco de aire… — dijo Hermione en voz baja a nadie en particular y salió por la puerta trasera del jardín.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿está bien? Parecía un poco enrojecida — preguntó Molly, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Viktor.

— Ella no se ha estado sintiendo bien, probablemente le dio calor. Está un poco tapada aquí, sostenga a Alice, voy a ver cómo está —, respondió Viktor.

Todavía pudo ofrecer un rápido apretón de manos y una palabra de felicitaciones a Bill y Fleur en camino a la puerta de atrás. A pesar de que Viktor lo escondía tan bien, Ginny sabía que ambos debían estar desconsolados.

— Ginny cariño, quizás sea mejor que vayas a verla a ella también, si no se siente bien — ordenó Molly.

— Claro mamá, traeré mi capa — dijo Ginny, se deslizó por la cocina llena de gente y salió por la puerta trasera, que fue lo suficientemente como para entretenerla saliendo por la puerta de atrás, ella se dijo que mantendría por un corto tiempo una distancia respetuosa de dondequiera que estuvieran Hermione y Viktor, y luego regresar a la casa. Al salir Neville le llamó la atención y sacudió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a Viktor todavía de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, sin capa, con los brazos desnudos doblados en el viento frío. A lo largo del jardín, Hermione estaba de pie junto a la pared —¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que ya estarías allí con ella.—

— Yo solo estoy tratando de decidir si caminar hasta allá hará que las cosas mejoren o empeoren — expresó con gravedad. —¿Qué piensas? Tengo miedo de confiar más en mi propio juicio —

— ¿A qué te refieres decir con no confiar en tu propio juicio? —

— Parece que no puedo hacer nada bien este último mes — dijo Viktor en voz baja. — todo lo que digo le sienta mal —.

— Ella no lo dice en serio, solo te lo quiere a ti porque no le gusta hablar de eso con nadie más — señaló ella con dulzura.

— No lo hace más fácil de tomar. Mira, diles que se acaloro o algo así. Regresaremos en breve —suspiró Krum caminando por el jardín trasero

La pelirroja se detuvo por un momento, observándolos a los dos parados juntos en la pared del jardín, antes de volver a entrar para poner sus excusas.

…

— Lo siento por haberte hecho salir, pero ya no podía estar más allí, sé que es horrible por mi parte, pero la odio ahora y con un ímpetu tan gran. Así que ayúdame, no creo que pueda resistirlo de nuevo— dijo Hermione, colocando sus manos en la parte superior de la pared baja y parpadeando las lágrimas.

— ¿Resistir qué? exactamente—Preguntó el azabache envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándola.

— Ver a alguien más pasar por esto otra vez. Se van a ir a Egipto por dos meses y luego volverán, y cada vez que estemos aquí o en Hogwarts para ver a Ginny y Neville o en casa de Ron o de Harry, corremos un gran riesgo de encontrarnos con ellos. Y a la Sra. Molly preguntara porque no estamos embarazados. Fleur estará allí con sus náuseas matutinas , sus dolores de espalda, hinchazón de tobillos y antojos, hablando sobre patadas en los riñones, de que no puede dormir y cómo toda la ropa de maternidad se ve como tiendas de campaña, me sentaré allí y la odiaré en silencio y dejaré que los celos me coman viva. —

— Bueno, ¿cómo no puedes no odiarla? Haces que todo eso se oiga sea tan glamoroso —dijo con un tono de cansancio forzado y ella ahogó una risa ligeramente encendida y se secó los ojos. —¿Mejor?— Preguntó alisando el cabello del flequillo de su frente.

— Pasable. Entremos antes de que la Sra. Weasley venga aquí y luego se ofrezca a vernos en la cama para ver si lo estamos haciendo correctamente —se apretó contra él y entonces enterando su rostro entre su pecho dijo: — sabes, el otro día en las tiendas, vi a una mujer embarazada y no pude evitar mirarla, creo que estaba a punto de alumbrar, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Y también la odiaba con ganas. Seguí pensando_ "Mírala, y es una buena una década más joven que yo, al menos. Probablemente no tenga ni idea de en qué se está metiendo, y puede que ni siquiera lo desee". _Pero al mismo tiempo, era todo lo que podía hacer para no acercarme a ella a preguntar o sentir. Seguí mirando furtivamente esa gran barriga redonda debajo de su túnica y la forma en que ella la frotaba y la ponía en su mano. Creo que la miré como la gente hambrienta mira la comida. Probablemente pensó que yo era un enfermo mental —.

— Bueno, sé que lo eres y eso no impide que te ame, de todos modos. Bueno... ¿Puedes pasar por la cena? Fleur todavía no tiene barriga y no la tendrá por un tiempo.— preguntó, mientras se volvían a la casa.

— Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella lo haga — dijo Hermione con pesar.

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

Mi hermana me dijo ayer en la tarde "Eres una mala Autora, no actualizas, pero si haces nuevas historias" y si tal vez lo soy, pero esta historia es tan dulce, tan linda que no pude evitar querer traducirla. Espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. Tendrá once o diez capítulos más o menos. Pero "**NO ES MIA.."**

Hasta la próxima, no se olviden de Votar y comentar.

Un besito a todos **:3**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, mi intensión era actualizar todos los lunes, y lo hare, solo que bueno me iré de viaje con mi mama y por lo tanto estaré separada de la tecnología. Cuando regrese prometo actualizar cada lunes sin falta, en fin aquí el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

**Advertencias:** AU Mundo Alterno, ligero lime.

…

…

…

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que has resuelto?— Preguntó Ron, girando el contenido de su taza de té con una cuchara, antes de tomarlo.

—¿Hmm? ¿Resuelto? —Inquirió Ginny, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su hermano.

—Por favor Ginny ¿con tanto calor y todos estamos reunidos aquí? Llamaste al floo y prácticamente nos rogaste que nos estuviéramos en tu casa en Hogwarts en diez segundos. —

—Oh. No estoy segura de cómo plantear esto, en realidad— dijo Ginny mirando a Harry que estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de Neville.

—Y por cierto ¿por qué no están Hermione y Viktor? — señaló el ojijade—No creo que deberíamos estar aquí hablando de estas cosas sin ellos, a menos que estén fuera del país, hoy no hay partidos ¿verdad? Pensé que la temporada baja para los equipos nacionales fueron más largas este año, no más cortas—

—No les pedí que vinieran—respondió Ginny simplemente sin ahondar en detalles de porque no invito a la pareja involucrada.

—Ahora, explícame ¿cómo funciona eso? ¿No invitaste a las dos personas por las que estamos aquí para hablar? — Dijo Ron, poniendo su tasa sobre la mesa.

—En realidad… verán, tal vez Viktor no lo está ocultando tan bien como querría. Cuando Alice nació, me dijo después que ni siquiera pudo lograr que Hermione viniera al hospital con él, Pasó, vio a Charlie, Cassie y Alice, se excuso por qué Hermione no pudo ir y se fue. Y sabes lo malo que es él mintiendo, aunque bueno cada vez más está mejorando con las excusas. —hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa — Pensé que se había ido horas antes, pero en la noche cuando me venía a casa, lo vi en frente de la ventana de vidrio del Área General de Maternidad. Estaba de pie allí, con los brazos cruzados, tan solo mirando a los bebés con esta mirada... como si él fuera capaz de dar cualquier cosa... Nunca le hice saber que lo vi, ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar qué decirle al respecto. Quiero decir, esto… ambos deben sentirse como en una extraña competencia de ganancias en la que nadie te dice las reglas. Dónde estás parado en una habitación, en la que se anuncian y entregan los premios, imagina saber que te mereces uno y probablemente deseas uno más que nadie en esa habitación. Puedes ver a los dos muriéndose un poco por dentro cada vez que alguien más recibe uno y ellos no, y cada vez que ella piensa lo van a tener, va a la cita y descubre que no. Imagínese cómo todos los demás que a veces ni quieren uno y lo tienen. Hermione, creo que se preocupa mucho por eso, cuando ella ve mujeres demasiado jóvenes embarazada, me ha pregunta: "¿Crees que realmente lo quiere?" Hace tres semanas, Dumbledore nos regalo entradas a todos para la opera. Los cinco fuimos a ese espectáculo, y resultó que había una mujer embarazada a unos seis asientos de distancia. ¿Saben que ambos la vieron más que a la ópera? — Dijo Ginny.

— Por un momento, cuando estábamos ahí, pensé que no iban a volver después del intermedio — agregó Neville. — Pensé que se habían escapado porque ya no podían soportarlo más. Regresaron, pero solo después de que se apagaron las luces del lugar—

— Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Preparar una especie de intervención para decirles que no deberían estar tan disgustados por algo tan insignificante como es no poder reproducirse? O peor aún, ¿decírselo a mamá? Ella solo va a curiosear más, se que tiene buenas intenciones, pero tú sabes que en su mayor parte, ella nunca deja nada tranquilo. Especialmente si tiene que ver con tener bebés. Gin es una mala idea, creo— señaló Ron.

— No Ro-ro…— dijo usando el apodo y el tono reprobatorio que usaba su cuñada para con su hermano, y luego poniendo una actitud más seria dijo: — Sugiero que hagamos algo al respecto. Sabemos que quieren bebés desesperadamente. Así que les digo que los ayudemos y Neville ha encontrado una manera que podemos hacerlo. —

— Hay un componente de la poción que cada uno de ellos tiene que tomar y requiere un cabello de cada uno de los posibles padres, un poco parecida a la poción multijugos. Se demora seis meses en madurar. —Les dijo Neville— Ginny y yo la hemos estado elaborando un par de semanas después del pequeño anuncio de Fleur. En realidad, esta noche ya está madura. Y ahí es donde entran ustedes dos; hay un conjuro que debe usarse en él, el _"Fecundus Charm"._ Es un hechizo de fertilidad complicado y cuanto más poder tengas o cuantas más varitas, mejor. Cuatro varitas son mejores que una. O dos, supuestamente con cuatro que el conjuro sería es un éxito, es prácticamente como para asegurase, cualquier cosa más sería una exageración. —les explicaba a Harry y a su cuñado— Como sea, ella debería quedar embarazada si es que ponen sus bragas en la misma carga de ropa después de beberla. Sabemos que Hermione tiene un problema de concebir, cortesía de Ginny y sus almuerzos y conversaciones de la cual todos hemos tenido el dudoso privilegio de tener con ellos, así que lo hice más fuerte. Todo lo que queda después del conjuro es separar las pociones. Poner las rosa mosqueta en la dosis de Viktor, y la mandrágora seca en la de Hermy voy a poner allí la cantidad máxima de escaramujos. De todos modos, queremos ayudarlos porque somos dos de sus amigos más cercanos, y pensamos que ustedes dos probablemente querrían participar en eso. —

—Todavía no entiendo por qué Viktor y Hermione no están aquí. Quiero decir, me parece que querrían estar involucrados— intervino Harry.

—Harry, no hay ninguna garantía absoluta de que funcionará, revolvimos la Sección Restringida durante días tratando de encontrar algo. Imagínese si nos metemos en todos estos problemas y no funciona. Piensen en lo desolados que estarían… no puedo hacerlos sentir aún más tristes por eso —dijo Ginny.

—¿No lo van a saber cuándo los pongas a beber la poción? ¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente? —el de gafas presiono.

—Neville y yo nos encargaremos de eso— agregó Ginny.

—No es por poner un freno a las cosas, pero ¿cuál es la menor cantidad de tiempo para que pueda ser efectivo? ¿No tendrían que hacerlo mm… aprovecharlo mientras está en su sistemas? —Preguntó Ron.

—Oh, te refieres a dárselo cuando ella ¿está en el ciclo equivocado? No hay peligro con eso. Lo tengo resuelto, las chicas tendemos a compartir estas cosas entre nosotras. Esto que planeamos tiene un lapso de diez días de duración— señaló la pelirroja

— Dura al menos una semana, según la fuente que tengo. Creo que eso es todo con lo que podemos contar, ya que supuestamente una bruja o mago más poderoso lo metaboliza más rápido. Y apostaría que los dos lo quemarían en una semana. —hablo ahora Logbottom — Pero, por otro lado, mientras más poderosos sean los hechiceros que contribuyen a ella más potente es por la cantidad de tiempo que dura. Así que contemos una semana, supongo que si no hacer el amor en una semana, se pierde el esfuerzo. Pero es de Viktor y Hermione estaban hablando. ¿creen que una semana es el tiempo que pasan sin tener relaciones? — Preguntó Neville con toda seriedad.

Ron y Harry se rieron a pesar de sí mismos.

Harry casi se ahoga con su té. — Tengo que admitir, probablemente no — balbuceó. — De hecho, dudo que hayan pasado mucho más de tres días sin hacerlo desde que se casaron, todavía hay veces en las que le doy vueltas al asunto si lo pasaron por alto cuando Viktor tuvo esa terrible fractura mixta en la pierna, ni siquiera cuando estaba en tracción. Sabes, creo que incluso tuvieron un encuentro rápido en el armario en mi recepción de bodas. Porque bueno se habían ido por un largo rato y cuando regresaron sus ropas se veían arrugadas y estaban sospechosamente sudorosos cuando regresaron — se rió Harry.

—¡Harry! ¡Seguramente no hicieron eso!— Ginny exclamó.

—No creo que se perdieron para ir bailar. —siguió riendo— Además, sabemos con certeza que lo hicieron en la habitación de atrás antes de la ceremonia de su boda. Ron, Neville y yo accidentalmente les abrimos la puerta mientras intentábamos encontrar la habitación que reservaron para cambiarnos; él la tenía en una de las mesas extra que habían escondido allí. Oh, no te preocupes, realmente no vimos nada, solo tenían toda la ropa necesaria arreglada y las túnicas los tenían cubiertos, pero definitivamente estaban follando. Casi caemos sobre nosotros mismos tratando de salir y cerrar la puerta antes de que se dieran cuenta. Nos las arreglamos luego, pero creo que fue solo porque estaban un poco ocupados en ellos mismos en ese momento. Probablemente ahogando todos los jadeos y gemidos.—resopló Harry.

—¿Tu qué pensaste? —Ginny pregunto a su marido.

—Creo que mis palabras exactas fueron: "Mi… ¿no son las bodas románticas?" —Neville se rió—Una vez que recupere el poder del habla de todas formas—

—Y yo dije que esperaba que como ellos, mi esposa y yo todavía estuviéramos así de fogosos después de haber estado casados una década y más— dijo Ron con un resoplido.

—Bueno, supongo que eso explica el hermoso y saludable brillo que tuvo durante la ceremonia. Estuve preguntándole qué maquillaje o hechizo había usado para colorear sus mejillas y ella solo sonreía y sacudía la cabeza. Supongo que ahora tiene sentido—Ginny se rió.

—No te quejes, Neville aquí probablemente adquirió una técnica mejor para la luna de miel de eso. —señaló Harry

—Sé que lo hice—respondió el aludido—ni siquiera sabía que se podía _hacer _en ese ángulo particular—

Ellos hablaban sin notar que ahora Ron tenía la cara congestionada en un mueca no solo molesta sino también repugnada, pero prefirió ignorarlo y volvió a centrarse en la pareja de la que hablaban en un principio— Cuando la celebración de mi boda se extendió a un par de días más, nos dimos cuenta de que si Viktor y Hermione desaparecían al mismo tiempo, no se abrían puertas desconocidas. O en los encuentros familiares, incluso. Estoy seguro de que hicieron el amor bajo el árbol de Navidad la primera Nochebuena durmieron en la Madriguera. ¿Recuerdan? ¿El año que los dejé tener mi cama y dormí en el pasillo de abajo? justo un año después de casarse. No me levanté para ver, por supuesto, pero no creo que Papá Noel haría un ruido igual mientras entrega regalos. Siempre pensé que ambos se levantaron para tomar un trago de agua y no pudieron esperar hasta que volvieron a la cama. Mamá no debió haber colgado ese muérdago ese año. Ah, y Percy estaba compartiendo la habitación con ellos, así que supongo que no querían agredir su sentido de la decencia al atreverse a pasar un buen rato en la habitación donde estaba durmiendo. Dios no permita que Percy descubra que una pareja casada participaba en un congreso sexual en cualquier lugar a menos de diez millas de él. Estoy bastante seguro de que se convenció a sí mismo de que mamá y papá lograron tener tantos niños sin siquiera tocarse — dijo Ron.

— Oh...oh ... no deberíamos estar hablado de esto— dijo Harry sin aliento.

—No es estamos haciendo nada malo, no es como si se pudiera tapar el sol con un dedo. Tienen una vida sexual saludable, lo hacen como conejos... locos conejos hormonales en celo... Siempre lo atribuí al hecho de que se esperaron tanto el uno al otro. Ya sabes, ninguno de nosotros los atrapó tanto como a tientas el uno al otro de forma inapropiada antes de casarse. Si hubieran esperado mucho más tiempo para casarse, creo que ambos habrían explotado. Aparentemente podría haberlo hecho en una cuarta parte del mundo, con eso de que les gusta viajar, por lo que nunca sabíamos cuánto peligro corríamos — explicó Neville, todavía riendo.

— Oh, está bien. Estoy dentro — dijo Ron limpiando las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos.

— Yo también — agregó el azabache.

…

…

…

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? — Preguntó Viktor, sus oscuras pestañas se agitaron ligeramente, mientras se daba vuelta en la cama y se estiraba.

— Oh, Ginny y Neville insistieron en que iban a preparar el desayuno para todos. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir cuando nos fuimos a la cama. Además de que tampoco estaba siendo una buena anfitriona. Todos nos quedamos hablando hasta las dos de la mañana — Respondió Hermione con un bostezo, encogiéndose contra él de forma sugestiva.

— Mmmm... ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? —

— La puerta está cerrada, así que el tiempo que queramos — murmuró ella, deslizando una mano bajo las sábanas.

— Tú, malvada anfitriona… — se rió, ahuecando su pecho y cubriendo su boca con la suya.

….

….

….

—¿Está seguro de que esto funcionará? ¿no habrá secarlo y mezclarlo con leche o jugo? — Preguntó Ginny, mirando los dos vasos aparentemente vacíos en el mostrador. — Si miras bien, puedes ver un poco de residuo de la poción de _Fecundus seca_. —dijo enseñándole el vaso

—Probablemente lo haga menos potente, pero aún debería funcionar. Asegúrate de poner la suya en la parte delantera, dijiste que generalmente ella roma el vaso suyo primero y que muchas veces, Viktor no lo hace ni siquiera beber leche o jugo. Por lo tanto, es posible que tengamos que esperar hasta el almuerzo para que se lo beban— dijo Neville.

Terminaron de hacer la comida para el desayuno a las nueve y poco después, Hermione y Viktor entraron en la habitación. Hermione fue a la nevera y sacó el jugo de naranja cuando llegó a los vasos que estaban sobre el mostrador, Ginny tuvo que volver a centrar su atención en el plato de salchichas que llevaba hacia la mesa, por temor a que su amplia sonrisa la delatara.

Hermione vertió un poco de jugo en el vaso delantero, casi jadeo ante la petición de su marido de querer también, levantando el vaso de atrás se lo entrego. —Aquí tienes, entonces— murmuró ella, sirviéndole en el vaso cuando él lo tomo con un sonrisa. Ambos le dieron un sorbo a su bebida

Neville apenas pudo reprimir su sonrisa cuando se volvieron del mostrador, cada uno con un vaso de jugo en la mano. Ginny estaba segura de que los dos habían sonreído como idiotas durante todo el desayuno.

Hermione incluso les había comentado: —Bueno, ustedes dos ciertamente están de buen humor esta mañana. Deben haber dormido más que nosotros—

—Lo dudo, pero me siento tan contenta esta mañana. ¡Feliz!— se rió Ginny.

—Acabamos de hacer nuestra buena acción del día—agregó Neville, bebiendo su propio jugo, mientras que Ginny hizo lo mismo. Habían vertido lo primero.

—Sí, gracias por preparar el desayuno— profirió Viktor ignorante de lo que habían hecho.

…

…

…

— Hace calor aquí. ¿O soy yo? Estoy tan caliente —se quejó Hermione, batiendo las sábanas.

— Sé que es casi julio, pero rayos, estos Amuletos de Enfriamiento no están funcionando, ni los conjuros que lance tampoco— respondió Viktor quitándose la camisa de dormir— Yo también estoy acalorado —le dijo quitándose el cabello negro de la frente.

—¿Crees que deberíamos lanzar otro?— Preguntó Hermione. — aunque creo que mejor no, me siento débil para querer lanzar alguno—.

—No mejor déjalo, si fuera a funcionar ya lo habría hecho. ¿También te has sentido mal? Debe ser este calor —

—Oye…— le dijo ella mordiéndose los labios — ahora que estamos acalorados y sudorosos, ¿estarías completamente reacio a retomar lo que dejamos esta mañana? algo así como una especie de segunda ronda—

—¿Quieres decir antes de desayunar con nuestros huéspedes increíblemente felices? —

— Es cierto, no sé qué se metió en ellos para que estuvieran así de contentos — se rió Hermione.

— Tal vez habían estado haciendo lo que nosotros. Una celebración de "salida de la escuela temprano " tal vez, aunque francamente, no me importa mucho descubrir si fue por eso. En este momento, todo lo que puedo pensar es en quitarte la ropa y que hagamos algo de ejercicio—

—Bueno que te impide hacerlo, además eso es algo evidente el sudor hace todo se vea de manera más clara sabes…— expuso subiéndose sobre él, moviendo de forma lenta sus caderas sobre su dureza, escuchando como jadeaba

— Ya estoy completamente consciente de eso, muchas gracias. ¿Por qué crees que eso es lo único que tengo en mente ahora? —le dijo levantándose, quitándole la camisola que usaba de pijama

En poco tiempo, sus pantalones cortos se unieron a la camisola en el piso, y se movieron juntos a un ritmo cómodo, acariciando y besando, haciendo algo acostumbrado y natural después de tantos años. Cuando finalmente un grito ahogado llego acompañado del clímax, el sudor corría por sus sienes, sus cabellos empapados y sus alientos se confundían. Cuando se desplomaron sobre el colchón en un enredo de miembros sudorosos, desconocidos para cada uno de ellos, la vida explotó, en su viaje secreto para echar raíces y crecer.

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier error avísenme por favor, no revise el capitulo, y tampoco lo eh hecho con el anterior, no he tenido tiempo.

Por cierto este fic, está en un orden cronológico de una serie historias. Y lo que comentaron Ron y Harry son partes de unas de ellas, y si es cierto, si hicieron eso jaja lo de la Nochebuena, lo de la pierna, ese me dio risa- le pasaron seguro a la puerta de la habitación del hospital jajaja - en la boda de Ginny y Neville, según Viktor solo la iba ayudar a vestirse porque iba contra reloj. Me gustaría traducir la de la Nochebuena y ponerla en el fic de** Concupiscencia**

Hasta la próxima. No se olviden de comentar.

Un besito a todos **:3**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Bueno aquí está un capítulo muy esperado de la historia. Espero y les guste tanto como a m.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

**Advertencias:** AU Mundo Alterno.

…

…

…

—Sé que es mi turno de ocuparme de la cena, pero la idea de pararme frente a una estufa caliente no es demasiado atractiva, ¿Qué te parece si salimos? —Viktor ronroneó en su oído, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿tanto te estás esforzando con las practicas? —Hermione pregunto, dándole una palmadita en la mano. —es la única forma en la que puedo entender porque has estado tan inútil esta última semana, no es que te culpe, tomé una siesta esta tarde—

—Y anoche. Te atrapé en eso—, bromeó—es el calor, tengo toda la sangre caliente, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Mover fervorosamente la pluma? — añadió dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Trabajo duro empujando tinta, entonces ¿vamos a salir?— ella preguntó. —Podría comerme las patas de la mesa—

—Pero por supuesto. Francamente, podría comerme un erumpent en este momento. Elige un lugar, ya vuelvo—

—¡Siempre puedes comer un erumpent! ¡Recuerda que mañana será la cena de cumpleaños de Harry! ¿Podemos detenernos y recoger su presente? ¿Y de dónde vamos a comer exactamente? —

—Escoge tu lugar te dije. Tengo que ir a recoger algo de dinero. Eso o nos lavaremos los platos más tarde— observó mientras deambulaba por el pasillo.

—Está bien, ¡yo voy al baño, primero! —

—¡Estás viviendo allí esta última semana! —

—¡Es porque he estado bebiendo toda esa agua! Este calor me está matando. No tengo la oportunidad de sudar todo como alguien que conozco—le dijo cuando pasaron por el pasillo.

—Debe estar bebiendo agua como un camello, entonces —bromeó él, besándola en la nariz antes de que ella se apretara contra él.

…

…

…

—Entonces, ¿alguien escuchó algo de los Krums, entonces? — Preguntó Ron.

—Solo que probablemente llegarán unos minutos tarde. Probablemente ella piense que me he vuelto completamente loca, de todas formas. Me quede mirándola durante un buen rato en el almuerzo de ayer. — dijo Ginny con una risa. —Ella estaba en Hogsmeade mientras Viktor estaba en la práctica, necesitaba recoger algo de material de investigación para ese artículo que está escribiendo, y comimos juntas. Seguí mirándola como si pudiera haber algún letrero de neón en su frente si fuera cierto, sabes qué como Medibruja, yo lo sabría mejor—

—¿Y no estaría teniendo algún síntoma si fuera tu-sabes-qué? — Dijo Harry, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Ron

Lav y Parvati estaban ocupadas hablando en la cocina, fuera del alcance del oído.

—Oh, claro. Pero dudo que realmente los reconozcan como tales. Algunas mujeres se fatigan un poco y visitan el baño un poco más a menudo tres semanas después de la concepción. Muchas mujeres se dan cuenta de eso cuando su _"visitante mensual"_ no llega, uno de ellos debe estar enfermos o matándose de hambre por las mañanas, o tal vez ambos. —Explico la pelirroja—Estoy segura de que Hermione está muerta de ganas de compartir con nosotros que está enferma o que se está comiendo la mesa o que hace pipí cada diez minutos. —Expresó esta vez con una voz llena de sarcasmo mientras bebía jugo de calabaza—Y este calor lo chuparía a cualquiera —

—A veces me parece que el hecho de que seas una chica y bastante intrépida es un beneficio dudoso. Como cuando empiezas a mencionar eso de… _"visitantes mensuales"_ y demás... Emm— dijo Ron.

Harry se puso de pie cuando sonó el timbre. — Ooh, la puerta. Probablemente son ellos. Corten toda charla sobre _"visitantes mensuales"_ y si deberían o no estar esperando una visita de un _"pequeño desconocido"_ todavía. No creo que pueda mantener todos estos delicados eufemismos rectos de todos modos. —Apuntó un tanto apresurado —¡Valla! nos preguntábamos cuándo llegarían aquí. — añadió después de que abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento. Nos demoramos unos minutos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No esperes que te bese— dijo Viktor con una suave sonrisa.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios. Eres demasiado alto para mí, de todos modos tendría que empezar a usar tacones— bromeó Harry. —Además, 'Vati se pondría celosa—

—'Vati se pondría celosa de qué? — Parvati llamó desde la puerta de la cocina.

—De que yo pueda huir con una estrella internacional de Quidditch si me besara como feliz cumpleaños—respondió Harry.

—No me sorprendería. ¿Ustedes dos quieren algo de beber mientras esperamos en la cena? —

—Tomaré cualquier cosa que tengas frío y húmedo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!— agregó Viktor, dándole a Harry una palmadita juguetona en el hombro.

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Oh, ¿hey me puedes dar un poco una de esa limonada que veo a Neville tomando? ¿Aun queda Parvati? — peguntola castaña, ofreciéndole la bolsa de regalo que llevaba a Harry después de que la mujer había asentido su aprobación de la orden de bebidas.

Harry dejó escapar un silbido bajo. —¡ Whoa! el prototipo original para el Nimbus 2000 ... eso debe haberles costado un buen par de galeones, gracias— dijo, sacando el molde de bronce de la bolsa.

—Viktor lo sugirió, hice algunas llamadas y finalmente lo localicé, y logramos conseguirlo para ti. —

—Solo hay tres de ellos en el mundo, y uno se está quedando en el museo de la compañía, me dijeron. —

—¡Wowoh! —seguía diciendo Harry mirando alucinado el modelo—de nuevo gracias—

—¿Qué más podíamos conseguirte? Y de nada—dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía la mujer de su amigo. —Gracias, Vati. —

La mujer de piel oliva sonrío—¿Alguien por aquí necesita una recarga? —Preguntó Parvati, encuestando la habitación.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza.

Hermione tomó un sorbo experimental de la limonada. —Esto... ¡es el cielo absoluto! Pero bueno, cualquier cosa húmeda y fría es el cielo en este momento—.

—Ahh es cierto. Me las arreglé para no morirme de calor en la práctica hoy—añadió el búlgaro—Me sobrecalenté por eso. Gracias— dijo, tomando el otro vaso de Parvati y sentándose en la silla al lado de Hermione.

—¿Un golpe de calor? —Preguntó la pequeña Weasley.

—No del todo, pero bastante cerca, creo. No es que yo fuera el único. Pero casi todo el mundo tuvo que dejarlo una o dos veces, era eso o arriesgarme a desmayarme. Me golpeó antes de que me diera cuenta. Tenía que andar en el campo por la sombra durante veinte minutos—dijo Krum con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

—Creo que están tratando de matarlos a todos, de todos modos. Ha estado casi medio muerto en casa la semana pasada. Aunque bueno yo he estado igual esta última semana más o menos, pero yo no tengo esa excusa que él — se rió Hermione, dándole un apretón a la rodilla de Viktor.

—Culpable de todos los cargos. Personalmente, creo que nos estamos haciendo viejos—dijo el azabache

—Habla por ti mismo— advirtió Hermione.

—Bueno, todos ustedes entren aquí, la cena está lista—llamó Lavender desde la puerta.

…

…

…

—Entonces, ninguna noticia es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, solo porque ella no tiene el **'Embarazo' **estampado en la frente todavía, no significa nada, ¿verdad? —cuestiono Neville, mientras subían las escaleras hacia sus aposentos.

—Supongo que sí. No ha pasado mucho tiempo todavía, antes de que estemos seguros. Viktor necesita tener más cuidado. Sé que está dedicado a practicar mucho, pero no tiene sentido que se suicide antes de que él y Hermione se conviertan en padres—exteriorizó Ginny con un bostezo. — si las instalaciones de práctica estaban tan calientes como en todos los lugares a los que fui hoy, tiene suerte de no haber tenido realmente un golpe de calor. Este calor me da ganas de acurrucarme y tumbarme en algún lugar fresco—

…

…

…

—¿Estás bien? — Viktor murmuró mientras se deslizaba de nuevo en la cama junto a ella.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué? — la castaña le preguntó a cambio, metiéndose en la curva de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, esa es la tercera vez que cuento que estás fuera de la cama. Esta noche. Estoy empezando a preocuparte de que estés enferma—

—Cuatro, en realidad. Toda esa limonada en casa Harry y Parvati. ¡Auch! mueve un poco tus brazos, ¿quieres? Más lejos de mi pecho— suplicó cuando él la envolvió con sus brazos y le dio un apretón.

—Lo siento. Olvidé qué esta semana es... ¿te duele? —

—Un poquito nada más. ¿Te gustarían panqueques para el desayuno? —Ella preguntó por un gusto propio.

—Es un poco temprano para hablar de panqueques, ¿no? Son las cuatro de la mañana—

—Aún así… Quiero panqueques por la mañana. Han pasado años desde que comimos panqueques— murmuró la castaña.

—No tengo ninguna objeción a los panqueques, a una hora decente—masculló Viktor, volviéndose a dormir.

…

…

…

—¿Quieres ir a Francia conmigo? — Preguntó Viktor, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.

—Creo que sí. No veo ninguna razón por qué no—, respondió encogiéndose de hombros, colocando una enorme fuente de panqueques sobre la mesa, entre las dos tazas de café y los vasos.

—No estoy tan dispuesto a comer tantos—apuntó el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estos son míos. Estoy hambrienta— agregó Hermione, sentándose frente a él.

—Por lo general, no comes más de tres—preguntó el búlgaro con una ceja levantada.

—Por lo general, yo tampoco tengo tanta hambre— protestó la castaña.

—Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer mientras estoy atrapado en el estadio? —

—Pensé que podría ir al museo. ¿Todavía tienes que ir a la sesión de autógrafos? —indagó ella tentativamente.

Viktor hizo una mueca. —Sí. No me lo recuerdes—agregó, arrugando la nariz.

—Oh, vamos. Siempre te alegras de haberlo hecho después de que todo termina. Todos esos fanboys dulces y serios de todas las edades que, como Ron, pueden citar todos los trivios que alguna vez se asociaron contigo, y todos esos lindos y pequeños cochecitos que pueden apenas tener sus pedazos de pergamino o sus libros de autógrafos encima de la mesa y tienen que pronunciarlo 'Krum' hace que valga la pena, ¿no? — bromeó ella, dándole un golpecito en el antebrazo.

—La frase clave es "después de que termine". Me vuelve loco solo pensar en ello. Temerlo. No es la firma, es tener que pensar algo de lo que hablar con todas estas personas. Al menos las que tienen preguntas proporcionan algo de "La conversación". Especialmente cuando soy bastante lamentable con el idioma. Debería llamar a Fleur y hacerla ir conmigo, en caso de que alguien hable mucho francés— se quejó Viktor, pinchando con tenedor unos panqueques.

—Es Francia, todos hablan bastante francés. Creo— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Sabes lo que quise decir. Habla mucho francés en mi dirección y espera que responda de la misma manera—explico mirándola—Estoy seguro de que Fleur se encoge cada vez que lo hablo a su alrededor. Como cualquier otra persona que realmente sepa el idioma. Todos son demasiados educados para corregirme. O creo que es un trabajo demasiado grande para una sola persona— observó Viktor, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Has como siempre. Habla inglés, inténtelo en el idioma local si tienes que hacerlo, y cuando todo lo demás falle, alegue ser un extranjero despistado y preguntarles cómo es su búlgaro o su ruso, español, mandarín, italiano, portugués, griego, árabe ¡Merlín Viktor! Dominas más de doce idiomas y aun no puedes con el francés —

Viktor la miro con ojos de hendijas

Ella le lanzo un corto beso a modo conciliador— No te preocupes…Sabes muchos otros idiomas. ¿Necesito empacar para tres días, entonces? ¿Nos hospedaremos en un hotel? Quiero decir, no vamos a estar apareciendo de un lado a otro durante los tres días que dura esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, clavando su tenedor en otro panqueque.

—Hotel. Quiero decir, si te quedaras aquí, tal vez yo regresaría a casa una noche, pero como vas a ir, no veo razón para volver. Tendré que ir comprar suficientes víveres para que nos duren unos días, ¿Quieres algo más mientras estoy fuera? — Krum preguntó, terminando y poniendo su tenedor en el plato.

—No. Creo que solo trabajaré en mi artículo y veré si no lo puedo hacer. ¡Oh! En realidad si quiero algo: helado—hablo terminando el corte de su octavo panqueque y poniendo un bocado entre sus dientes.

—¿Helado? ¿Alguna petición en particular? pensé que aún nos quedaba algo— dijo Viktor, levantándose para llevar sus platos al fregadero.

—Quedaba. Hasta que me lo comí la otra noche, deja tus platos los lavare yo cuando lo haga con los míos. Después de que termine de escribir y me encantaría un poco de masa de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Eh… es decir, solo helado—hablo enmendando

—¿Algo más que el helado? — Preguntó, levantando una ceja cuando ella añadió otro panqueque a su plato.

—No, está bien solo el helado. No quiero un montón de cosas en la nevera por la que debemos preocuparnos después— dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. —¿No querías más panqueques? —

—En realidad, no. Cinco es sobre mi límite con los panqueques. Son un poco pesados ...—Viktor comentó deteniéndose, estudiándola.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Nada. Vuelvo en un rato— expuso, dándole un beso en los labios, para después salir por la puerta de atrás para aparecerse a Hogsmeade.

…

…

…

_«Bueno, al menos ese artículo ya está hecho»_ pensó Hermione para sí misma mientras se estiraba y regresaba a la cocina.

Puso algunos de los platos en el fregadero, colocando la taza de café casi vacía de Viktor más sobre el mostrador. El olor agudo y amargo del café frío flotó, y su estómago hizo un incómodo temblor, luego se sacudió. Tuvo que tragar duro para no vomitar. Una ola de calor pasó sobre ella, dejando un fino brillo de sudor en su frente, que se encendió y luego se enfrió de forma extraña cuando estaba húmeda.

Hermione se apoyó contra el borde del fregadero por un momento, luego cruzó la habitación y se hundió en una silla.

«_Probablemente me haya sobrepasado en el desayuno_» pensó. «_Olvida los platos. Me voy a acostar_,_ no me siento bien, estoy cansado y creo que tengo acidez estomacal» _se agregó a sí misma, frotando el hueco debajo de su pecho donde había comenzado una leve quemadura. «_Deberías haber dejado esos dos últimos panqueques, no importa si tenías hambre»,_ se reprendió a sí misma, antes de levantarse y volver a la cama.

Para su sorpresa, no tuvo problemas para quedarse dormida.

Durmió pesadamente, y ni siquiera se despertó cuando su marido regresó. Él ya había lavado los platos y comenzó a preparar la cena cuando ella se despertó a primera hora de la tarde.

…

…

…

Hermione salpicó agua fría en su cara, luego se enjuagó la boca para deshacerse del horrible sabor ácido. Ella casi se echó a reír cuando su estómago emitió un gruñido insistente y vacío a pesar del hecho de que acababa de vomitar sobre el lavabo en el baño.

Ella tenía la mitad de la intención de decirle a Viktor que no iba a ir después de todo, pero tampoco quería que él se ocupara de ella mientras estaba en Francia durante tres días, y en realidad, solo parecía un virus leve. Probablemente lo había pescado cuando ella estaba en casa de los Weasley. Algunos de los nietos habían sido confinados a la cama, últimamente, con algo similar. Molly había estado atendiendo a un par de ellos el día que había estado allí.

Ella podría estar enferma en Francia tan bien como podría estar enferma en casa.

Ella podía descansar mientras él estaba ocupado.

Su estómago dio otro vuelco extraño cuando pensó en él preguntándole si quería avena para el desayuno. Normalmente, a ella le encantaba la avena, pero hoy en día la sola idea había sido suficiente para hacerla sentir como si su estómago hubiera caído directamente al suelo. Apenas había logrado sofocar una respuesta negativa a través de la puerta cerrada del baño y esperar hasta que él hubiera vuelto a la cocina antes de vomitar.

Cuando la segunda oleada de náuseas, más débil, pasó, su estómago volvió a retumbar.

Se llevó una mano a su vientre tierno y se frotó.

Entre el dolor provocado por los vómitos y la sensación de estar completamente llena cuando ella comía, demasiado en la mayoría de las sesiones, admitió, era bastante sensible al tacto, tal vez un poco hinchado. Tampoco ayudaba que ella hubiera perdido su ciclo. Sin embargo, parecía que todas las enfermedades leves o el estrés le hacían saltar. Sus pechos también estaban un poco sensibles. Era como la semana antes de que su período se extendiera a dos, o casi tres, a estas alturas. Se secó la toalla y caminó cautelosamente hacia la mesa del desayuno.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves excesivamente... —Viktor dijo dubitativamente.

—Estoy bien. Todavía me siento un poco mal. Probablemente sea un caso leve de lo que los niños tuvieron la otra semana— protestó ella interrumpiéndolo, esperando que no se viera demasiado verde.

Ella tenía que comer algo. Primero, su estómago gruñía un tanto feroz, y segundo, generalmente se sentía mejor una vez que tenía algo en su estómago. Parecía que la náusea era peor cuando salía de la cama con el estómago completamente vacío.

Algunas mañanas, se había desviado del viaje al baño para comer unas cuantas galletas en la cocina, antes de volver a acostarse.

Esas mañanas, se había podido levantar sin dirigirse directamente al fregadero. Se las había arreglado muy bien las últimas mañanas. Solo un poco incómodo, mareo y algunos destellos sudorosos y calientes hasta que ella comió, sin arcadas. Agradecidamente, Viktor había hecho el desayuno todas las mañanas durante la última semana, sin preguntar. Obviamente él sabía que ella no se sentía bien, pero ella había tratado de mantener el hecho de que estaba vomitando mucho.

—No tienes que ir, ya sabes— dijo el azabache, apartando su cabello hacia atrás y colocando un plato delante de ella. Tomó tentativamente los huevos, dio un mordisco experimental, encontró que su estómago no se rebelaba cuando tragaba y luego comenzó a preparar su tostada.

—Quiero ir, es tu último partido antes de la temporada baja. Incluso si no es un año de la Copa, debería ser un buen partido. Además, es Francia. Siempre la pasamos bien en Francia— razonó.

—Sólo quieres volver al Louvre— bromeó, sentándose frente a ella.

—Culpable de ese cargo—acepto con una suave sonrisa, extendiendo un poco de mermelada sobre la mantequilla en su tostada. —¿Cuándo tienes que estar en la librería? —

—Temprano esta tarde. Y es solo por tres horas. Cuatro, probablemente, si dejan a todos en línea para entonces. ¿Solo vas a hojear los libros? ¿Luego la cena? — Inquirió Viktor, observándola comer unos cuantos del montón de uvas en el borde de su plato.

—Creo que lo haré. ¿Recibiste reservas? — preguntó, sumergiendo ahora las uvas en un poco del queso cottage con su cuchara.

—Están dispuestos a dejarnos entrar esta noche, si no están particularmente ocupados. Pero apuesto a que están mucho menos ocupados si le das una patada al anfitrión— expresó con una risa. —¿Todavía estamos de turismo después de la práctica, si estás preparado? —

—Claro—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cavaba sus huevos con un poco más de entusiasmo, —¿Katya todavía viene? —

—Según lo último que supe de Zograf, sí. Todavía quiere ir a la Torre Eiffel y al Arco de Triunfo— respondió él, recogiendo su vaso vacío para llevarlo al fregadero.

—Bien por mí—se encogió de hombros, terminando su tostada.

…

…

…

—¿Has tomado un segundo trabajo y simplemente no me lo dijiste? — Viktor bromeó, mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas y se acurrucaba contra Hermione.

—¿Segundo trabajo? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — preguntó ella, perpleja.

—Bueno, me imagino que debes estar haciendo algo para aumentar ese apetito. Comiste más que yo en el restaurante, y generalmente tienes que levantarte muy temprano en la mañana para lograrlo. Como el día anterior— Él reprendió gentilmente.

—Entonces, tenía hambre. Y si te hace sentir mejor, comí demasiado. La buena comida es mi debilidad— se lamentó, deslizando una mano entre ellos y ahuecando su barriga demasiado llena.

—Realmente no me hace sentir mejor, pero comer te hace sentir mejor, ¿no es así? ¿Todavía estás mareado? — Preguntó, plantando un beso en su frente.

— En realidad no tan mal estos últimos días. Especialmente si trato de mantener algo en mi estómago. Hoy, casi solo tenía hambre. Pero entonces, siempre me muero de hambre cuando me estoy enfermando—.

—Has estado prácticamente comiendo las cenas y los almuerzos al mismo tiempo. Quiero decir, como esa gran pila de panqueques que hiciste la otra mañana, por un minuto allí, pensé que estábamos esperando a alguien—murmuró, frotándose el hombro.

Ella se sacudió un poco de sorpresa cuando la palabra "esperando" se registró.

—¿Perdón? — Manifestó Hermione, levantando la cabeza de la almohada para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dije que pensé que estábamos esperando... algo... uno... ¿Estás pensando...? — se fue apagando.

—Yo... probablemente no sea eso... — protestó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente.

— Bueno, es eso o tienes apendicitis. Comer te hace sentir mejor, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, una semana y más es un poco más para un virus, ¿no? Comenzaste a sentirte mal casi dos semanas. Peor. Por las mañanas. No has tenido tu... —

Ella negó con la cabeza

—¿No? De cualquier manera, deberías ver a alguien... Estoy seguro de que Zograff y Katya lo entenderían. Saben que no te has sentido bien últimamente. Podría abandonar el turismo y conseguir una cita en algún lugar — ofreció.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro una vez más y susurró: — Probablemente solo nos decepcionará al fnal—

Viktor la abrazó un poco más fuerte. — Intentaremos que no hacernos ilusiones. Entonces, si es así, es solo una agradable sorpresa, ¿eh? —

« _¿Cuándo empezamos a tener miedo de decir las palabras "bebé" y "embarazada"?» _se preguntaba a sí mismo.

…

…

…

— Entonces, haremos el turismo juntos en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? — Viktor resumió en un apuro.

— Por supuesto. Dile a Hermione que esperamos que se sienta mejor pronto — respondió Katya, asintiendo.

— Eso explica por qué has estado tan indiferente hoy. No te preocupes — bromeó Zograff. — Podría estar dispuesto a cambiar de uniforme antes de llevarla a Medimago, también. Lamento que no se sienta bien — agregó con seriedad.

— Gracias — vociferó por encima de su hombro mientras corría de vuelta al vestuario para recoger su bolsa de equipo.

Debería tener tiempo suficiente para aparecer en el hotel, averiguar dónde había conseguido la cita y llegar allí.

«_Siempre que no me hunda en mi prisa por salir de este centro de práctica»,_ pensó para sí mismo.

…

…

…

—¿_Oui, Madam_? — Preguntó la recepcionista, luciendo un poco aburrida.

— Hola... Llamé antes para pedir una cita... ¿Un análisis? — Hermione dijo vacilante, preguntándose si la recepcionista era la misma con la que había hablado por teléfono. El gerente del hotel había tenido la amabilidad de sugerir un banco de consultorios médicos cercanos.

—¿_Ouí_, señora? ¿Nombre? — preguntó la recepcionista, apuntando su varita a una pluma que se alzaba ante ella, que se levantó y se posó sobre un portapapeles.

— Emm ... Granger— respondió Hermione, mirando la pluma.

Garabateó el nombre Granger al lado de la casilla de citas vacía y la marcó como presente, lo que significaba que debía volver a llamarla en unos minutos.

—¿_Toureest_, señora? — preguntó la recepcionista, mirándola con curiosidad.

— Se podría decir eso — dijo ella, asintiendo, y luego se dirigió a la silla vacía junto a la silla en la que Viktor se había acomodado.

Estaba un poco aliviada de que la sala de espera estuviera relativamente desierta, solo un par de brujas mayores, matronas francesas de aspecto adecuado, que parecían estar ignorándolas decididamente, en su mayor parte, encaramadas en la esquina, estudiando sus revistas. Todavía era bastante temprano en la mañana, por lo que hasta ahora no parecía haber mucha acumulación.

No pudo evitar pensar que era preferible a esas ocasiones en que se sentaban en otras salas de espera extrañas, con otras parejas casadas. Siempre fue tan obvio para qué estaban allí. Los hombres no solían poner un pie en esas oficinas a menos que fuera por un posible embarazo.

O peor aún, a veces compartían salas de espera con parejas que obviamente ya habían confirmado su condición, con esos aspectos... serenos y contentos y acariciando los bultos de diferentes tamaños.

O lo peor de todo, los que parecían asustados, como si no tuvieran idea de qué hacer con las noticias, o como si temieran que se les confirmaran sus sospechas. Esos eran los peores. Porque siempre le hacían sentir que era una pena que no pudieran intercambiar situaciones.

—¿En qué piensas? — murmuró Viktor,

— Pensé que era una suerte que estuviera bastante desierta aquí hoy. No tuve muchos problemas para conseguir una cita— respondió, y luego volvió a sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el frente.

Viktor agachó la cabeza y ella regresó a la absorbente tarea de destrozar con determinación y metódicamente el trozo de pergamino en el que había escrito la dirección de la oficina. En unos pocos minutos, se encontró frotándose distraídamente una palma sobre el ombligo, una bola de miedo frío estaba formándose en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Levantó la vista para descubrir que una de las mujeres frente a ellas había bajado su revista, y los estaba estudiando con fijeza, con una suave y amable sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver que había captado la atención de Hermione, ensanchó la sonrisa, hizo una mueca divertida hacia Viktor, una mirada aguda a la mitad de ella.

La castaña le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y se encogió de hombros, mientras sentía que el rubor avergonzado subía por su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Justo en ese momento, otra mujer salió de la parte de atrás, casi con toda seguridad podía decir que era la hermana de esta mujer, a juzgar por el parecido, y se hablaban en un musical pero también tranquilo francés cuando se reunieron para irse. La bruja que la había estado mirando le dio a Hermione una sonrisa más alentadora y un pequeño y amistoso giño antes de partir.

—¿A qué se debió todo eso? — Viktor preguntó con curiosidad, atrapando el último intercambio.

— Ella parece bastante muerta de seguridad de que estamos... ya sabes — susurró la castaña. — En realidad, creo que ella solo pensó que estaba un poco nervosa, ahí, matando a este pobre e indefenso pedazo de pergamino — agregó Hermione. Dobló los restos y se los guardó en el bolsillo, coloreando ligeramente.

— _Madame_ Granger —, llamó la recepcionista, — sígame_, s'il vous plait_ —. Fueron llevados por un pasillo, a una sala de examen. — _Ze_ Medimago estará listo en breve —murmuró la recepcionista, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Se sentaron en silencio, pero los dos sabían que se estaban preparando para no reaccionar tan mal, para no sentirse demasiado decepcionados, si no era la noticia que estaban buscando. Parecía una pequeña eternidad antes de que un pequeño mago bullicioso apenas tan alto como Hermione, con ojos brillantes, mejillas rojas y un bigote enormemente tupido y negro en el manillar entrara, sonriendo tan ampliamente que apenas se podía decir que sus ojos eran, de hecho, un azul brillante.

—¡_Bonjour!_ Soy Jean Paul Alouette. _Madame_ Granger, ¿qué es lo que parece ser un problema, si es que en realidad hay un problema? — Preguntó de buen humor.

— Yo... solo necesito una prueba — tartamudeó Hermione, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

— Ahh. ¿Qué tipo de prueba? — preguntó a cambio, lanzando miradas curiosas a Viktor y Hermione a su vez.

— Yo... yo... creo que podría estar... esperando... — explicó nerviosa, optando por no decirlo tan bruscamente. No diciendo la palabra en voz alta, porque eso significaba que esperaban que fuera cierto, porque cuando lo decían. Las palabras podían doler, como lo hacía la palabra "negativo"

— Expec ... ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! ¡Prueba de embarazo de _Ze_! ¿Puedo preguntar si las felicitaciones estarían bien recibidas si los resultados fuesen positivos? — Alouette investigó.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él pregunto eso.

— Definitivamente — contestó Hermione con seriedad.

— Bueno, _zen_, ¿si _Madame_ se recuesta en la mesa de examen? — Preguntó Alouette. —¿Tiene un proveedor de atención médica regular en el hogar? —

— Sí — respondió Hermione, recostada en la mesa acolchada, mirando a Viktor, que estaba de pie junto a ella.

Ginny generalmente la cuidaba, al menos cuando no era por esto.

La pelirroja había hecho las pruebas al principio, las primeras veces. Antes de que se volviera tan doloroso y vergonzoso que comenzó a elegir oficinas extrañas en otros lugares, en cualquier otro lugar, para sentirse decepcionada. La forma en que ambos viajaron, le proporcionó una amplia selección.

De cierto modo, les dolió menos cuando no los miraron con lástima en sus ojos después de decirte los resultados.

De alguna manera, a Hermione le dolía menos si nadie más en la habitación esperaba contigo. Mejor dejar que tus esperanzas vivieran y murieran solas. Todo lo mejor para engañarte y decirte que no importaba, de todos modos. Era una de las razones por las que había dejado de decirle a Viktor que la acompañara.

Más difícil mentirte a ti mismo de esa manera.

— _Zen_, no es necesario que haga ninguna prueba, pero si se hace la prueba... puede hacer una cita para su cuidado, si es necesario, con su medimago o medibruja cuando regrese a casa — dijo, levantando su varita como si fuera el bastón de un conductor.

Hermione se encontró aferrada a la mano de Viktor, repentinamente nerviosa y temblorosa. Él dobló su mano entre las suyas, dándole un apretón reconfortante, algo en lo que concentrarse.

Alouette apuntó la punta de su varita en la vaga vecindad de su ombligo, y dijo con voz firme: — _Zink ze_ grandes pensamientos, _zen..._ "_Provera Graviditas"_ —

Al principio no se dio cuenta de que la varita se había encendido con una luz azul brillante, no lo había imaginado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y los gimoteos que escapaban de su garganta hasta que Alouette anuncio un embarazo de cuatro o cinco semanas desde la concepción, ofreció sus sinceras felicitaciones y los invitó a permanecer en la sala de examen hasta que lo hubieran "asimilado" y se sintiera como si se fuera.

Hermione apenas pensó que aferrarse el una al otro, mientras lloraban durante cinco minutos completos podría ser calificado como "asimilando", pero de alguna manera, parecía una reacción apropiada.

—Bueno— dijo Viktor por fin con voz estrangulada, —gracias a Dios que no nos hicimos ilusiones, ¡no me gustaría ver en qué tipo de desastre nos habríamos convertido! —

Ella se rio y él le llenos de besos cortos y ternos el rostro mojado

La risa duró casi tanto como el llanto.

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

Awmm que lindo ¿verdad? La reacción de ambos.

Espero que les haya gustado y me digan que impresión les dio este capítulo.

Quiero actualizar todas las adaptaciones y traducciones primero, para después dedicarme a mis historias. Así que pueden decirme cual traducción o adaptación quieren que actualicé y lo hago lo más pronto posible la que este solicitada en primer lugar.

**No se olviden de Votar y Comentar.**

Hasta la próxima les mando un besito a todos **:3**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten.

…

…

…

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Viktor saliendo del baño del hotel con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, mientras frotaba su cabello con otra.

—¿En algún momento vas a dejar de preguntarme lo mismo cada cinco minutos?— Sopló Hermione con una sonrisa indulgente.

—Lo hare cuando me respondas— respondió.

—Estoy bien, simplemente no mencione las ostras—indicó con un escalofrío.

—¿Te das cuenta de que Katya y Anton ahora creen que los dos estamos locos?—

—No puedo evitarlo, la idea de comer ostras para la cena aparentemente no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Por cierto ¿Qué les dijiste?— ella preguntó.

—Les dije que después de un partido de diecisiete horas, realmente no tenías ganas de salir, y aparentemente todavía no te sentías demasiado espectacular. Creo que entendieron. Eso o pensaron que estabas loca porque corriste después de que te sirvieron — respondió, posado en el brazo de la silla—¿Ordenaste algo?—

—Sí, está por allá— mascullo la castaña, señalando el carrito del servicio de habitaciones. —Ordene el Pollo Tandoori—

—Entonces... ¿las ostras son un; no, pero el Pollo Tandoori...?— preguntó levantando una ceja hacia ella.

—Al bebé aparentemente no le gustan las ostras en este momento, no hables de ellas...— expresó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza—y bueno si salí corriendo en el minuto que aparecieron, así que supongo que estoy a salvo de ellas. Las ostras me ponen los pelos de punta incluso cuando no estoy enferma. —manifestó con un escalofrió — Algunos muggles dijeron que fue un hombre valiente el primero comió una ostra y estoy muy de acuerdo. —asintió con su cabeza como para dar énfasis—Quiero decir, parecen... como un catarro. Personalmente, creo que ese hombre haber estado desesperado —

Viktor la miró largamente. —¿Que acabas de decir?—

—Dije que debe haber estado desesperado—

—Eso no—

—¿Algún muggle ...?—

—Lo primero— apuntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—¿Al bebé realmente no le importan las ostras ...?—

—Dilo de nuevo—pidió con una amplia sonrisa.

—El bebé...—

—¡Señor! Eso suena hermoso saliendo de tu boca— murmuró Viktor besándola en los labios.

—El pollo se está enfriando. ¿Vas a comer con la toalla?— preguntó ella cuando él se apartó.

—Esa es la mitad de la diversión del servicio de habitaciones, ¿no? Ahorra mucho tiempo más tarde. ¿Es el postre algo que podamos tomar en la cama?— preguntó.

—Eso si puedes manejar una cuchara. Es Mousse de chocolate—.

—Comamos, entonces— dijo levantándose y caminando por la habitación, pero a mitad de camino, hizo una pausa y miró hacia atrás. —Dilo una vez más—.

—Bebé… Loco. Estoy teniendo un bebé con un loco—murmuró con una sacudida amable de la cabeza antes de seguirlo.

…

…

…

Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando él le acercó la boca al rostro, arrastrando besos por su frente, bajando por sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, descendiendo lentamente. Acariciando suavemente sus senos con los dedos mientras besaba la suave curva de su vientre.

Él se levantó y le susurró al oído: —Todavía no puedo creerlo... nuestro bebé está aquí—

—Se lo suficiente como para creerlo en unas pocas semanas más. Cuando empiece a expandirme. Estoy embarazada… después de todo este tiempo, estoy embarazada, siento como si fuera...— susurró tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

—Eres hermosa, eso es lo que eres...— interrumpió Viktor apoyándose sobre ella, cubriendo su boca con la de él.

Le hizo el amor con cautela, prudencia y lentitud, y luego, se acostaron en un cómodo enredo de miembros sudorosos, hablando. Y para variar, dijeron las cosas que habían evitado durante tanto tiempo, y atesoraron las palabras en sus bocas. Hermione casi odiaba la idea de que al día siguiente se fueran a casa.

…

…

…

La castaña había esperado que las náuseas matutinas se desvanecieran después de regresar de Francia, pero en realidad en las casi tres semanas posteriores, había empeorado. Y para colmo, estaba exhausta la mayor parte del tiempo.

«_Esperaba no tener este problema... mi madre dijo que nunca se enfermaba por la mañana»_ se lamentó.

Por otro lado, una de las pequeñas recompensas de la última semana había sido el bulto sutil que había desarrollado, algo tangible que hablaba de lo que había dentro. Pero que no era tan terriblemente obvio, aun tenían que anunciárselo a alguien. En este momento, sin embargo ella quería atesorarlo, por los momentos solo ellos dos sabían.

—¿Ginger ale y galletas saladas?— Preguntó Viktor regresando de la cocina con un platillo pequeño y un vaso. —¿Tal vez debería comenzar a traerte algo antes de que incluso intentes levantarte?— se aventuró encaramándose en el borde de la cama.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de Ginger ale. —No parece importar últimamente. Me despierto, necesito vomitar, necesito algo en mi estómago o tal vez no. A veces vomito y necesito comer al mismo tiempo. ¿No es una locura? Esta mañana estuve pegada del inodoro preguntándome qué podría desayunar. Parece que todo lo que hago últimamente es comer y vomitar. Ah, y tomar siestas, no olvidemos tomar siestas —se quejó.

—Lo sé. He estado aquí ¿recuerdas? Podrías hablar con Ginny, ella podría darte algo para las náuseas—

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.—No estoy lista para dejar que nadie más participe en esto, al menos por un tiempo todavía. Ni siquiera Ginny—.

—Bueno, dime—sugirió el azabache con una sonrisa.

—¿Decirte qué?— preguntó ella comenzando su segunda galleta.

—¿En qué estabas pensando para desayunar, mientras estabas eh … ocupada? Así sabré qué cocinar—

—¡Oh Dios! mataría por un poco de tocino y huevos fritos. Tal vez algunas tostadas. ¿Y podría también unas magdalenas de arándanos?— añadió casi tímidamente.

—No hay necesidad de matar, a menos que estés hablando del cerdo. Claro, podría balancear eso—dijo picoteándola en la mejilla y levantándose de la cama.

…

Mientras buscaba los huevos en la nevera, no pudo evitar reír suavemente y sacudir la cabeza. Emocionado como estaba por lo bien que habían ido las cosas, hasta ahora, aunque los cambios habían sido un poco impactantes.

En un minuto estaba bien —como siempre, tanto como era posible —más feliz de lo habitual. Y al siguiente, estaba tirada en el sofá, en una silla o en la cama, incluso durmiendo como si estuviera muerta. Pero entonces, inesperadamente ella podría estar sobre el inodoro con solo pensar o mencionar algo en particular para comer, y luego darse la vuelta y comer un plato que incluso él no podría guardar en un buen día.

No había cambios de humor de los que hablar, a menos que contara la forma en que ella había comenzado a buscar contacto físico del tercer tipo, incluso con menos advertencia de lo habitual cuando se sentía bien. De cierta forma le recordó cuándo habían estado juntos intimando cuando se casaron, y era algo peligroso que los dos estuvieran cerca el uno del otro y una cama cerca.

O una habitación sin usar.

O un armario.

O para el caso, un piso.

Parecía que todo lo que tenían que hacer entonces era acercarse unos diez pies el uno del otro y lo siguiente que ambos sabían, era que lo iban a hacer. No es que las cosas hayan sido aburridas desde entonces, pero no había esperado que ella estuviera tan... entusiasta... en estos días.

Se rió más fuerte cuando recordó lo que Vulchanov había respondido cuando preguntó por Natasha poco después de que comenzaron a compartir la noticia de que esperaban su segundo hijo hace unos años atrás.

—_»Como la primera vez. Está agitada, hambrienta y cachonda, y a veces los tres a la vez«—_ había dicho.

Afortunadamente, no debería pasar mucho tiempo antes de que la agitación, se detuviera.

…

…

…

Hermione se movió incómoda en el asiento frente a Ginny, subrepticiamente pasó un pulgar por debajo de la banda elástica de su falda, alejándola y empujándola ligeramente hacia abajo. Ya estaba mordiéndole el vientre de la manera más incómoda. De hecho, la mayoría de su ropa había resultado incómodamente ajustada en los últimos días, a pesar del hecho de que, según la báscula, todavía no había aumentado de peso.

Inicialmente había perdido algunas libras a raíz de todas esas náuseas matutinas, las náuseas que no se habían contentado con presentarse solo por las mañanas. Gracias a Dios que se estaba convirtiendo en un hecho más raro ahora, la acidez estomacal parecía estar asumiendo el control como la incomodidad de elección de ropa. Cuando estaba en casa, se había acostumbrado a usar túnicas largas y sueltas. En poco más de ocho semanas, su barriga había salido a un ritmo casi alarmante, superando los límites de la mayoría de su ropa habitual. Las primeras tres cosas que había sacado del armario no habían mostrado ninguna esperanza de abrocharse sobre el vientre, incluso algunas de sus túnicas más ajustadas tiraban incómodamente sobre su sección media ahora. Estaba desarrollando un pequeño montículo justo entre los huesos de la cadera, y su cintura ya se estaba engrosando. Tratar de esconderlo era una perspectiva ridícula, ella lo atribuyó al apetito voraz que tenía cuando no tenía náuseas.

Estaba un poco aliviada de que planearan contarle a Ginny, Neville, Ron, Lavender, Harry y Parvati en la cena de esa noche.

Ya habían compartido la noticia con los padres de Viktor esa mañana, y estaban igualmente encantados y sorprendidos. El alboroto que Petar y, especialmente, Ekaterina habían hecho por Hermione había sido un placer inesperado. No es que Viktor no la cuidara maravillosamente y la entendiera bastante bien, pero tener a otra mujer que había pasado por eso simpatizando con ella y respondiendo sus preguntas, había sido casi tan bueno como tener a su propia madre de vuelta con ella.

Aunque hubo algunas punzadas inesperadas de tristeza en las últimas semanas cuando se preguntó algo, y luego lamentó el hecho de que no poder preguntarle a la mujer que la había llevado en su vientre, si era normal algunas cosas que le pasaban.

Los libros no sostenían una vela para poder iluminarla en esos momentos, necesitaba una madre que le instruyera. Inclusive aunque fuera la madre de otra persona. Entre Molly y Ekaterina, tenía muchas figuras maternas desde que perdió a sus propios padres durante la guerra, pero aún no era lo mismo.

Arthur y Molly, por supuesto, habían tomado la actitud del "¿qué son dos más?", tratando a Hermione y Viktor como una pareja más que extiende su propia prole. Ekaterina y Petar habían sido tan cálidos y acogedores como podría haber esperado, abriéndole los brazos más que como si fuera su hija, y no como la mujer con la que su hijo había decidido casarse. Hermione incluso se sorprendió un poco de cuán afectuosamente la habían aceptado, por extraño que fuera en ambos aspectos, siendo británica y nacida de muggles.

Odiaba no haberle contado a Molly todavía, pero tendría que esperar hasta que la cena de esa noche estuviera fuera del camino, de lo contrario las noticias viajarían como si hubieran sido transmitidas por la radio. Y francamente, estaba siendo un poco egoísta al pensar que esas eran las noticias de ella y Viktor para compartir, no las de Molly. Pero la idea de poder anunciar todo públicamente para ya usar la ropa de maternidad parecía bastante atractiva en este momento.

Tiró de su blusa suelta y holgada sobre su abdomen, esperando que entre ella y su túnica exterior, su nuevo bulto no fuera tan obvio. No podía hacer mucho para esconder la nueva recompensa que tenia, aunque siempre había sido un poco llena de figura, quejándose de que siempre desbordaban las copas de su sostén en la semana previa a su ciclo.

Tal vez nadie realmente se dio cuenta, no tanto al menos.

_«Tengo que estar imaginándolo_», se dijo Ginny estudiando a Hermione por encima del menú. «_Ella no está más rellena, su pecho no es más grande, me habría contando algo si así fuera, Viktor también habría dicho algo. Además no ha tomado nada. No, me estará escondiéndolo ¿o sí? no te quedas callado sobre algo que has querido por casi dos décadas, ¿verdad? »_

Los ojos de Hermione de repente se encontraron con los de Ginny sobre la parte superior de sus menús.

—¿Qué?— ella preguntó luciendo cohibida.

—Solo me preguntaba qué estabas pensando en pedir — profirió la pequeña Weasley

_«Podría comer un asado entero _»pensó Hermione, «_pero probablemente rompería la cintura de esta falda como una banda de goma.»_

Era mejor comer algo un poco más ligero, para que ella y su falda no se quejaran para cuando terminara el almuerzo. Parecía que no podía contener su apetito en esos últimos días.

—Creo que solo un plato de sopa de tomate y un poco de té—expuso la castaña y antes de poder darse cuenta, ya había agregado:—y tal vez un queso asado—.

Después de dar su orden a la camarera, la pelirroja dio la suya, Hermione volvió a deslizar una mano debajo de la parte inferior de su blusa, esta vez para rascar la picazón que se arrastraba por la frente de su expansión.

—Todavía deseo que ustedes dos nos dejen organizar una fiesta de aniversario para ustedes— mencionó Ginny.

—No comiences eso otra vez. Guarda eso para el vigésimo, este solo es dieciocho años— protestó Hermione.

—¡Escúchenla! ¡Solo dieciocho años! En comparación con el resto de nosotros, ustedes dos han estado casados más de... bueno, un parpadeo largo. Quiero decir, ustedes dos ya estaban trabajando en su segunda década juntos cuando el resto de nosotros nos casabamos — argumentó la menor de los Weasley.

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que los dos parecemos más viejos que la mayoría—dijo la castaña con una breve carcajada.

—No. Lo que digo es que ustedes dos han sido una "Unidad oficial y ejemplar" durante un maldito período de tiempo impresionante. Y desearía que nos dejaran celebrar eso—

—Lo haremos con ustedes seis eta noche. Entonces, tendremos una cena agradable y romántica juntos en nuestro aniversario, y cualquier otra cosa que suceda después de eso no es asunto de nadie más—

—¡Dieciocho años, Hermione!—

—Soy plenamente consciente de cuánto tiempo he estado casada. Estuve allí cuando sucedió, la gente no suele casarse casi directamente después de la escuela como solían hacerlo antes. —Recordó comiendo un trozo de pan de la mesa— Tuvimos suerte, Ginny. Encontramos el uno al otro joven y no todos los hombres pueden permitirse construir una casa a los veintitrés años, pagar una boda, casarse y aún tener dinero para pagar las facturas. Si los dos no hubiéramos estado en tan buen lugar desde el punto de vista financiero, estoy segura de que también hubiéramos esperado más tiempo para establecer una casa juntos. No deberían estar tan impresionados —señalo mirándola con obviedad

—No puedo evitarlo. Ustedes dos me impresionan—.

—No deberíamos, sabes que también podemos ser desagradables. Discutir como un par de banshees—

—En realidad, eso es lo que me impresiona. Neville y yo no podemos discutir por chocolate. Simplemente andamos por las ramas durante semanas y nunca llegamos Asustan a todos los transeúntes en el proceso, y luego se olvidan del tema rápidamente a pelear hasta que tenemos que hacerlo. Ustedes dos simplemente comienzan a pelear cuando tienen ganas ¿cómo pelean y terminar de una vez en cinco minutos? —Pregunto con una sonrisa bebiendo un poco del vino que tenía en su copa— Sabes fue la cosa más divertida y aterradora que he visto cuando te atreviste a darle al organizador de bodas ataque cardíaco, cuando ustedes dos no estuvieron de acuerdo con la recepción. Quiero decir, pensé que iba a desmayarse cuando llamaste a Viktor; búlgaro con cerebro de pollo y él te llamó "_kuchka" _de inmediato. —Ella no conocía a ningún término búlgaro, pero dedujo por la forma en que lo dijo que no era lo que se podría llamar un término afectivo

—Nunca tuvimos un problema entre nosotros dos y tampoco existe ningún problema cuando se trata de expresar nuestras opiniones, pero es solo que ambos somos muy tercos cuando se trata de cualquier cosa. Consíguete a un Neville con un temperamento búlgaro. Eso deberías hacer—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Espero que no estuvieras planeando comer queso asado esta noche—bromeó Ginny.

—Oh no… la cena de esta noche es Carne roja y Linguini. ¿Dime qué te parece?— Preguntó Hermione.

—Suena genial, estoy empezando a desear haber pedido la sopa—.

_«Medio deseo que yo también tenía»_ pensó Hermione, acomodando el borde de su falda en su lugar, sin embargo el nuevo arco más lleno de su estómago obligó al elástico a doblarse. «_Tendré suerte si mi barriga no se __asoma__ entre mi blusa y mi falda cuando me levante de esta silla.»_

…

…

…

—Vamos, tenía que estar imaginándolo hoy—argumentó Ginny.

Todos se habían reunido en la casa de Ron, y para pasar el tiempo antes de que tuvieran que irse, la pelirroja había preguntado si alguien más pensaba que Hermione mostraba alguna evidencia de estar embarazada.

—Te lo digo, ella parecía un poco, más regordeta, el otro día—protestó Ron mordiendo una manzana—O lo está, o se está engordando, aunque bueno, de todas formas 'Mione siempre, fue gorda —

—Ronald Billius Weasley—suspiró Lavender rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza—es horrible que llames a una mujer gorda—

—Pero es que yo lo que vi, llevaba esas, túnicas más flojas, pero cuando caminó y se voló contra ella, se notaba. Tengo a Harry de testigo ¿verdad, Harry?— el pelirrojo insistió masticando.

—Parecía que tal vez era un poco... más redonda, pero como dijo Ginny, tal vez fue un poco de ilusiones. Quiero decir, todos la hemos estado observando, esperando alguna señal e incluso si lo ha engordado un poco, eso no garantiza que esté relacionado con el bebé. No puedo imaginar que lo mantengan en secreto todo este tiempo, si así fuera —declaro Harry pensativo.

—Claro que sí—intervino Neville—Muchas parejas ni siquiera se dan cuenta hasta que han alcanzado la marca de los tres meses, o a lo mejor piensan que es de mala suerte—

—¿Mala suerte? ¿Hermione y Viktor supersticiosos? Difícilmente lo creo—indicó la pelirroja.

—No es tan improbable. Pongámoslo así: ellos han querido estar embarazados por muchos años. ¿Cuál crees que es su primer pensamiento cuando pasa?, mira, ¿qué tal que algo sale mal? Creo que los mataría completamente a los dos si quedara embarazada y lo perdiera. —explico el pelinegro mirando a su esposa— Apuesto a que no lo dirían hasta que estuvieran bastante seguros de que todo esta ehmm... establecido. Imagina que lo anunciaran y luego tienen que hacer otro anuncio diciendo que perdieron el bebé. Además algunas parejas tienden a mantener las cosas entre ellos, buenas o malas. No le dijeron a un alma, fuera de sus padres, que habían fijado una fecha de boda hasta que casi estaban listos para enviar invitaciones. Y eso incluye la fiesta de bodas —

—Bueno, si es así nos dirán cuando estén listos. Y si no, eso también se hará evidente con el tiempo. Así que vámonos antes de que lleguemos terriblemente tarde— razonó Ginny.

…

…

…

—Te ves fantástica— le aseguró Viktor

Pero ella tiró de del imperio de su túnica, que colgaba justo debajo de su pecho más amplio—¿No se parece demasiado a la ropa de maternidad?— Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo por el espejo en el que se estaban reflejando

—No toca tu vientre, tiene una cintura alta, y ya lo tenías mucho antes de quedar embarazada. Todos te han visto antes usándolo. —le recordó el azabache dándole un beso en el cuello— A menos que planees agarrar la falda y tirar de ella por la mitad, creo puedes fingir que no estás siendo maternal durante parte de una noche. Además, les estamos diciendo esta noche, de todos modos. ¿Cuál es el problema si lo ven por su cuenta? — Viktor poniendo su palma sobre la nueva curva de su figura y frotándola sobre ella.

—¿Es tan horrible querer que sea una sorpresa cuando les digamos? Y por favor ¡Deja de tocarme!—pronunció sonando exasperada quitando sus manos con brusquedad.

—¡Ouch! No esperaba eso hasta unos meses más—dijo con voz suave.

—Sabes lo que quise decir…—señalo rodando los ojos—deja de frotarme la barriga al menos hasta que les digamos. Quiero decir, también podrías seguirme con una gran flecha apuntando a mi torso con luces intermitentes que deletrean "bebé a bordo"—

—Oh una idea—

—¡Ni lo pienses!—

—Bueno, ¿cómo les vamos a decir? Señora inteligente— bromeó.

—Hare un anuncio después de la cena, quizás antes del postre, no lo sé. Nos llegará el momento—

—Espero que por "Nos llegara" te refieras a "Me llegara", porque no soy bueno en esto ¿recuerdas? Soy terrible en los anuncios—

—Bah… simplemente dices eso— protestó ella acariciando ahora su mano—y necesito ir a ver el postre y ver si aún está congelado— agregó.

La falda completa de su túnica hacía que no fuera tan obvio que había engordado por debajo de la cintura, pero en realidad no había nada que ocultara que estaba más llena de lo normal por encima de la cintura.

Todavía lo sorprendió a veces, cuando se dio cuenta de lo evidente que era, arriba y abajo, cuando ella usaba ciertas cosas.

«_De acuerdo, mamá tiende a notar cada pequeña cosa, se dio cuenta de que había engordado incluso debajo de esa blusa suelta esta mañana. Por supuesto, eso fue sin la bata externa, pero aun así, mamá nunca lo habría comentado si no hubiera sido bastante evidente, incluso si siempre piensa que Hermione podría soportar un poco de peso.» _salto en la cabeza de Viktor

De hecho, eso había sido lo único que había dicho sobre Hermione que podría tomarse como algo levemente negativo, que podía soportar un poco más de carne en sus huesos, encantadora como era.

_«Pero entonces, mamá piensa que todos podrían soportar más carne en sus huesos. Y los alimenta en consecuencia. »_Él negó con la cabeza por ese último pensamiento y caminó tras ella, hacia la cocina.

Había sido una preocupación muy real para él, cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres ante ella, ya que siempre había pensado que esperaban que se casara con alguien de sangre pura y origen búlgaro. O al menos, eslavo. Había esperado al menos una protesta débil y simbólica de que ella ni siquiera era una de las dos. Eso solo pudo demostrarle que incluso sus padres podrían sorprenderte a veces.

…

…

…

._«Tal vez... tal vez su cara está más llena. Se ve hermosa en cualquier caso, con las mejillas rosadas y radiante con buena salud, pero por lo que sé ahora seguramente como el día de mi boda y han tenido una sesión de sexo antes de que llegáramos aquí»_ pensó Ginny reprimiendo una sonrisa y tomando un sorbo de su café «_Y tal vez su pecho es más grande, pero las cinturas imperiales tienden a enfatizar eso y ella generalmente no las usa, así que tal vez sea solo eso y el cuello redondo. Aunque juro creo que sentí algo cuando la abracé en la puerta. Desearía que ella se levantara y trajera el postre así tal vez su falda replegara un poco, y podría asegurarlo.»_

_«Estoy medio tentado a dejar caer mi tenedor accidentalmente a propósito y meter la cabeza debajo de la mesa y ver si no imagine ese diminuto montículo»_ pensó Neville para sí mismo echándole una mirada a Ginny, que parecía estar mirando a Hermione con un escrutinio similar.

Harry, sin embargo, estaba mirando a Viktor más que a Hermione. «_Solo mi imaginación, ¿o él sigue... mirándola como si ambos estuvieran esperando el momento adecuado para decir algo?»_Parvati le llamó la atención y le dirigió una mirada significativa y un sutil asentimiento. «_Evidentemente, ella está de acuerdo conmigo.»_

_«De acuerdo lo acepto, si está embarazada. Pero son sus ojos, los ojos siempre lo dicen todo» _pensó la única rubia del grupo para sí misma. Casi odiaba admitirlo, ya que Ron había estado tan engreído al respecto el otro día. «_Pero si tenía que ser molesto por estar en lo cierto sobre algo, al menos era algo maravilloso para ellos dos.»_

_«¡Yo lo dije! Yo gano. Si no está embarazada me comeré mi sombrero. Claro tuviera un sombrero»_ reflexionó Ron.

Hermione miró a Viktor

—¿Irías a buscar el postre?— Preguntó suavemente

Y cuando él se levantó, encontró su mano vagando hacia su cintura — que estaba camuflada debajo de la cortina del mantel —. Lo bueno fue que por estar sentada se levantó bastante prominentemente el bulto que tenia debajo de los pliegues de la tela. No iba poder salir de eso ahora, si iban y se sentaban en la sala de estar no tendrían dónde esconderse. Seguramente la verían como lo había hecho Ekaterina, incluso con esa falda suelta.

El azabache volvió a sentarse, levantó la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa, la apretó un poco y añadió un gesto alentador.

Cuando dudó un poco demasiado, Viktor miró al resto: —Supongo que a estas alturas, es posible que se hayan dado cuenta de que tenemos algo que contarles al resto de ustedes. Parece que estamos teniendo un pequeño problema para decidir cómo decirlo—anuncio mirándolos a todos

—Tenemos algunas noticias de Francia—expuso Hermione tragando saliva y mirando su plato vacío —fui al médimago mago mientras estábamos allí—señaló en voz baja.

Parecía tan solemne que Ginny sintió que su pecho se apretaba de miedo. Ella y Neville se miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos.

«_Tal vez no sea un bebé,_ pensó la pelirroja alarmada. «_Tal vez hay algo mal, algo realmente mal...»_

La cara de Hermione se arrugó de repente y Ginny ya se había levantado de su silla cuando dejó escapar el primer sollozo entrecortado. Casi se lo perdió cuando ella enterró su rostro en sus manos y sollozó

—Finalmente estoy embarazada…— logro pronunciar antes de disolverse en lágrimas.

Todos se congelaron en sus asientos, con los ojos muy abiertos de consternación y un aura sorpresa rodeándolos.

Viktor envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, apoyando su mejilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza y frotando su hombro en un gesto reconfortante. —Para aquellos de ustedes que podrían haberse perdido, en realidad fueron "Buenas" noticias. Estamos esperando un bebé…—dijo suavemente.

—¡Oh! ¡Hermy! ¡Acabas de asustarnos a todos! ¡Felicidades!— exclamo Ginny, recuperándose y recorriendo el resto del camino alrededor de la mesa, hasta estar de pie junto a Hermione frotando su espalda.

El resto de la noche tuvo el estridente y afable sentimiento de celebración compartida. O al menos lo hizo una vez que todos le ofrecieron sus felicitaciones y finalmente lograron que la castaña dejara de llorar.

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¿Les gusto? A mí me gusta mucho

Por cierto recuerdan que les dije que esto pertenecía a una serie de fics con el mismo orden cronológico, bien, pues esa parte que mencionaban acerca de que ellos discutieron y casi le causaban un infarto al organizador de bodas, pues la cosa era que todos usaron su boda como una especie de celebración de fin de guerra y los estaban estresando a tal punto que estallaron.

Recuerden que deben quedarse en su casa.

Hasta la próxima, un besito **:3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí, un nuevo capítulo nuevo, de hecho es uno de mis favoritos, espero y lo disfruten.

…

…

…

—Podrías seguir adelante y comenzar con el postre, no tienes que esperarme—sugirió Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza, cortando el resto del filete y la papa al horno. —Tengo hambre—dijo un poco a la defensiva.

Viktor se rio suavemente. —No dije una palabra si tienes hambre, come. Así de simple. Ahora también estás alimentando a alguien más, no tienes que justificarme cada bocado. El postre no va a r ninguna parte, yo esperaré—le indicó levantando la barbilla y mirándola.

—Pero, he comido más que tú—protestó dejando a un lado su plato vacío y deslizando el plato de postre frente a ella.

—¿Y? Has comido más que yo. ¿Alertamos al Profeta?— bromeó.

—Sé que se está volviendo una línea cansada, pero tengo tanta hambre todo el tiempo— ella musito con desánimo.

—Algunas mujeres lo comen mucho temprano y se estabilizan igualmente. Ahora no es momento de ponerse a dieta. Al menos ahora no ves comida dos veces. Debes comer y disfrutarla—expresó con dulzura.

Hermione se echó a reír —*Hijo de gato caza ratón

Viktor frunció el ceño

—Suenas como Ekaterina. Es fácil para ti decir que todos tienen el metabolismo de los colibríes. Por supuesto, Ella podría alimentarte a ti y a Petar desde ahora hasta Kingdom _"Comer y quizás podrás subir cinco libras"_—dijo imitando a su suegra— Y ella es muy pequeña también. No está acostumbrada a engordar a nadie —

—Perdóname por mi metabolismo rápido heredado—dijo inexpresivo.

—Quiero decir; creo que lo primero que me dijo tu madre en inglés fue "come algo"—

—Creo que sus palabras precisas fueron...— Viktor pensó un momento, luego se dejó caer en el acento más espeso de su madre, _—"¡Come! Tienes que comerr algo más que eso. Tú erres muy delgada, chica_. _Demasiado delgada_". Podría haber muerto de vergüenza allí mismo —

—Oh, te avergüenzas fácilmente. Es lindo, a mi me gusta. —Señalo con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo— A tu madre cuando realmente le agradan las personas, les da de comer. Me sentí bastante halagada de que casi me hubiera machacado mientras estaba allí. Creo que gané cinco libras del aroma que salió de su cocina —

Él se llevo un poco de postre a la boca

—Lástima que no vayas conmigo a mi primera cita con Ginny—agregó Hermione mientras continuaba comiendo.

—Desearía poder salir de eso, pero...— dijo Viktor, levantando sus manos en un gesto de impotencia, interrumpiéndose

—Está bien, entiendo. Todo lo que va a hacer es medir mi barriga y decirme qué tanto estoy engordando, lo más probable es que la próxima cita sea antes de que podamos escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé—le dijo como conforte—Además; vas a estar en casa durante todo un año y más para cuando comience la próxima temporada, así que creo que un mañana atascado firmando un papel es una compensación más que adecuada para poder ejercer tu permiso parental con poca antelación—razonó

—Al menos podrían haber tenido la educación de no programar la firma el día después de nuestro aniversario. Y no digas que estás engordando, estás haciendo crecer a otra persona allí, presume de esa barriga tuya con un poco de orgullo —reprendió.

—La mandíbula de la vendedora casi se cayó junto con la de Madam Malkin cuando le dije que solo tenía nueve o diez semanas. Incluso dijo que la mayoría de las mujeres no les sale la barriga hasta que tienen más de dieciséis semanas—argumentó Hermione—Mucho menos fuera de sus pantalones como lo hice yo. Tuve que poner una banda elástica entre el botón y el ojal y dejar la cremallera baja. Pensé que moriría de vergüenza cuando ella levantó mi blusa para medirme y mi bulto está prácticamente colgando de mis pantalones —

—Bueno, no me casé con 'la mayoría de las mujeres', ¿verdad? Fue dinero bien gastado, en cualquier caso. Te ves muy bien en eso— le dijo levantándose para poner su plato de postre en el fregadero

Y eso era cierto

Había comprado varias túnicas sueltas y fluidas en brillantes colores de joyas y tela satinada que se podían juntar y ceñir justo debajo del busto, y se aflojaba gradualmente para acomodar un abdomen embarazado en constante crecimiento, algunos pantalones con cordón y algunas túnicas más largas con cinturas imperiales. Todos hicieron un trabajo maravilloso al mostrar su figura más completa mientras la dejaban sentirse más cómoda, en aquel momento llevaba una camisa imperial azul brillante y un par de pantalones negros que fluían.

Planeaba también hacer algunos viajes para comprar la ropa de maternidad de estilo Muggle antes de crecer mucho.

…

…

Viktor sintió la cálida y firme curva del vientre de Hermione presionando contra la parte baja de su espalda mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

—Sería una pena si dejamos nuestra práctica porque mi vientre se salió de los pantalones—susurró con una voz sugerente.

—Eso... es completamente injusto—murmuró.

—¿Qué es injusto?—

—Me estás tendiendo una emboscada. Has eso otra vez y no podré ni firmar mi propio nombre mañana—

—Divertido, pensé que todo lo que podía dañar era tu habilidad para caminar—

—Sigue así, mi firma también será bastante inestable—exteriorizó dándose la vuelta.

—Lo responsable sería que los platos primero—apuntó sonriendo.

—Los platos todavía estarán allí e igual de sucios mañana—protestó arrastrándola y dirigiéndose al pasillo hacia el dormitorio.

Viktor la desnudó casi con reverencia, aflojó la cinta alrededor de la cintura de su túnica, deslizó sus manos por debajo del dobladillo, acunó las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, se deslizó entre su sostén y su piel, masajeándola suavemente, luego ayudándola a deslizar la tela sobre ella cabeza. Los tirantes del sujetador bajaron por sus brazos.

Él se movió sobre ella, besando su boca y ocasionalmente, el plano casi cóncavo de su vientre que rozaba la nueva plenitud de su cuerpo mientras trabajaban para encontrarse el uno al otro en un ritmo urgente. Acarició y besó sus senos más llenos y más sensibles, acarició su cuerpo mientras jadeaban juntos, y luego besó su camino hacia la hinchazón de su barriga.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Cosquillas de repente?— preguntó cuando ella se rió.

Le pasó los dedos por los costados, haciéndola retorcerse y chillar en serio.

—¡Basta! No, me hizo reír cuando recordé lo que dijo Ginny el otro día—explicó Hermione.

Viktor descansó su mejilla en el montículo de su estómago y ella entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello. —¿Y qué dijo Ginny que fue tan increíblemente divertido que te hace reír en la cama?—

—Ella me dijo que te dijera que los gemelos nunca te iban a perdonar por dejarme embarazada en un momento tan inoportuno, parece que estaban obteniendo probabilidades bastante favorables sobre la posibilidad de apostar a que te vuelvan a votar MVP—

—De ahora en adelante nos aseguraremos de despejar nuestros planes de reproducción con Fred y George—dijo acariciándole la cintura.

Ella se pasó la mano por el frente suspirando y dijo: —Mi barriga ya está tan redonda. ¿No crees que mi barriga es un poco grande para solo nueve semanas?—le pregunto rascando con las uñas su cuero cabelludo.

—Esa es una pregunta cargada de todo, si alguna vez escuché una y no la estoy tocando con un poste de diez pies—protestó Viktor.

—En serio—susurro mirando el techo—. No lo tomaré como un insulto si me llamas gorda. Yo solo... bueno, no recuerdo que nadie más sea tan grande tan pronto. Mi madre no tuvo que usar ropa de maternidad hasta que ella había pasado al menos tres meses, más cerca de cuatro —le dijo Hermione.

—Tal vez un poco más grande que el promedio. Pero como dije, algunas mujeres ganan peso muy rápido al principio, pero luego no ganan mucho en el medio. Todo es relativo—le dijo dándole un beso en montículo de su vientre— Natasha, ¿recuerdas cómo era la suya la primera vez? Ella se lo puso como un mafioso durante los primeros cuatro meses, luego apenas ganó una onza más hasta que cumplió siete meses— le expuso— Pregúntale a Molly, o llama a mamá. No solíamos discutir qué tan rápido crecí cuando ella me esperaba, así que realmente no puedo ayudarte allí. Tampoco he tenido mucha experiencia en esto del embarazo —

—Tal vez pasaré por Ottery St. Catchpole, entonces, antes de ir a Hogsmeade— murmuró Hermione, pasando sus dedos por el cabello oscuro de Viktor—No he visto a Molly en mucho tiempo—.

…

…

…

Se fue poco después de la luz del día, ya que se suponía que era un evento de todo el día.

—No te excedas hoy. Recuerda lo que decía el libro, usa la red flu para ir a la Madriguera y a la casa de Ginny. Te amo—dijo Viktor besando su sien.

—También te amo, que tengas un buen día. Nos vemos esta noche—murmuró Hermione, enterrándose en la almohada después de que él se hubiera ido.

Todavía cansada durmió una hora más o menos, luego se levantó, desayunó y se vistió.

Agarrando un puñado de polvo de Floo, lo arrojó a la chimenea y dijo claramente: "La Madriguera" antes de lanzarse al vertiginoso remolino que pasaba junto a la chimenea tras chimenea.

Cuando salió al hogar de los Weasley, se alegró de que las náuseas de fácil activación fueran algo del pasado. Un par de semanas antes, ella habría estado completamente enferma al llegar, pero ella nunca preferiría el Floo a que Aparecer. Pero según uno de los libros que ella y Viktor habían comprado; las Apariciones eran perjudiciales, así que lo estaba tomando con calma por el bien del bebé, se recordó a sí misma. Y estar en una escoba no era una opción, al menos no con ella volando sola.

—¡Hermione! Oh cariño déjame mirarte—pidió Molly sosteniéndola con el brazo extendido, estudiándola. —Eres la imagen absoluta de la salud y ya lo estás mostrando— exclamó la matriarca pelirroja, pasando una mano sobre la hinchazón debajo de la parte superior de Hermione. —Siéntate, siéntate y descansa. Mírate—dijo guiándola a una silla en la mesa de la cocina.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. En realidad esperaba que pudiera hablar conmigo, por así decirlo. Me he estado preguntado algo...— comenzó a decir la castaña con incertidumbre.

—Oh, he pasado por todo, desde las náuseas hasta los tobillos hinchados querida, ¿qué querías saber?— pregunto Molly sentándose en la silla junto a ella.

—Esto puede sonar tonto, pero me ha preocupado cuánto estoy comiendo. Y, en consecuencia, estoy ganando mucho peso… Parece que estoy subiendo como un globo—suspiro Hermione con desánimo.

—Uhmm…estaba absolutamente hambriento cuando no estaba vomitando, estando enfermo. Simplemente me volví cada vez más enorme con esos dos. Pero entonces, también me volví enorme con Ron. Sin embargo, no tan rápido. —Recordó mirándola— Ginny, bueno ella estuvo escondida todo el tiempo. Apenas broto cuando me faltaban seis meses. La gente me preguntaba si estaba segura de que estaba embarazada. Hablando de eso, ¿no tienes una cita con ella hoy? —

—¡Es cierto! — Exclamo ella como si acabara de recordarlo— Viktor se quedó arreglando lo del asueto, ya que no estará en esta próxima temporada, por lo solo aparecerá hasta la próxima. No puedo quedarme mucho más—protestó Hermione.

—Tonterías…Tienes tiempo para una buena taza de té caliente, al menos—manifestó la mujer de rojos cabellos parándose para tomar la tetera.

…

…

…

—Estaba hablando con Molly esta mañana...— comenzó Hermione, mientras Ginny presionaba su mano contra el bulto de su vientre.

—Oh. ¿Y ella te dejó ir? ¿Te dejó decir una palabra, o simplemente te bombardeó con cinco mil consejos para embarazadas y bebés? ¿O peor, preguntas?— Ginny preguntó a la ligera.

—Estaba bien. En realidad, solo que dijo algo que me hizo pensar... Ginny, ¿no crees que estoy un poco... abultada... para tener solo nueve o diez semanas?— la castaña preguntó con curiosidad.

_«Nueve desde la concepción, exactamente»_ pensó la pelirroja calculando cuando ella y Neville se habían quedado en su casa y le habían dado la poción.

—Mamá no te dijo que estabas demasiado grande, ¿verdad?—

—¡No! Es solo... lo que dijo sobre tener tanta hambre, y su barriga cada vez más grande con Fred y George... sonaba muy familiar...— expuso Hermione.

—Oh… bueno, si mides mucho para la edad gestacional... —recapacito tocando su barriga— ¿sospechas que podrías tener gemelos?— Ginny pinchó.

«_Al menos Hermione lo mencionó, no yo. ¿Cómo le dices delicadamente a una de tus mejores amigas que ya ha engordado demasiado con el bebé por el que ha estado muriendo por casi dos décadas?»_

—Podría explicar por qué las náuseas matutinas fueron tan severas y por qué he estado muerta de hambre, también por qué necesitaba ropa de maternidad tan pronto. He leído que las madres mayores también tienen una mejor oportunidad de tener gemelos—argumentó con ojos caramelos puestos en los cafés de la menor de los Weasley

—¿Mayor? Tienes treinta y seis—

—Soy mayor para un muggle, no es terriblemente viejo, pero la mayoría de los muggles comienzan sus familias antes de eso—

—Bueno, supongo que podría ser… De todos modos, no hay daño en tratar de averiguarlo. ¿Has hablado con Viktor sobre esto?— Ginny preguntó doblando la parte superior de la camilla, donde estaba Hermione semi recostada, más atrás.

—No… quiero decir; él probablemente pensaría que estoy siendo paranoica. U obsesionada por lo grande que me estoy volviendo, además no puedo ver que nos preocupemos los dos por lo que podría no ser nada—exteriorizó Hermione con una sacudida de su cabeza, levando su blusa para que pudiera examinarla.

—¿Preocuparse?—

—Sí, ya sabes. Quiero decir ¿te imaginas? ¿Dos a la vez? ¿Qué haríamos con dos a la vez? Uno es una tarea lo suficientemente grande, pero duplicar a tu familia al principio, es una perspectiva aterradora—agregó Hermione levantando la cabeza de la mesa de examen por un momento.

No podía ver lo que Ginny estaba haciendo más allá del grueso de su blusa, así que se recostó.

—Mmm…. Supongo que sí. "_Enumera Graviditas"_ — El ruido de cuando Ginny dejó caer su varita al suelo hizo que Hermione mirara. —Lo siento. "_Finite Incantatem_" Una vez más ahora...— la pelirroja dijo nerviosamente lamiéndose los labios. «_No pude haber visto lo que vi...». _— "_Enumera Graviditas"_ Oh... Dios... Bueno... no llevas gemelos...— agregó con voz débil.

—¿Ves? Te dije que probablemente estaba siendo paranoica...—

—Tres—

—¿Tres? ¿Tres qué?—

—Tres bebés Hermione... llevas trillizos—manifiesto la pequeña Weasley palideciendo y hundiéndose en la silla al lado de la mesa de examen.

—¿Tres? ¿Quieres decir... que voy a tener tres bebés a la vez?— Preguntó Hermione sentándose de golpe.

Ginny asintió aturdida.

—¿Cómo voy a decirle a Viktor? ¿Tres? ¿Vamos a pasar de la nada durante casi dieciocho años a ser completamente superados en número de una sola vez? ¿Cómo...?— ella se apagó y cayó hacia atrás.

—Me temo que podría responder eso: Pusimos demasiado. Demasiado de los escaramujos Hermione, solo estábamos tratando de ayudar...— comenzó Ginny y conto toda la historia.

Duró tanto, que había apresurar el resto de sus citas para el día.

…

…

…

Hermione se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, tamborileando con los dedos inquieta. Ella saltó cuando el suave estallido de la llegada de Viktor sonó justo dentro de la puerta trasera. Todavía no había descubierto cómo abordar el tema en primer lugar, y aun no podía decidir si debería estar enojada con Ginny y el resto o simplemente agradecida.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó dándole un besito en la mejilla antes de tomar un vaso de agua.

—Bien—respondió ella en un tono no demasiado convincente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?— le preguntó sentado en la silla junto a ella.

—Bien.— suspiro — Viktor...— ella comenzó impotente luego se tambaleó.

— Pareces cansada. ¿Todo bien? No te presionaste demasiado hoy ¿verdad?— preguntó cubriendo una de sus manos sobre la mesa con la suya libre

—No hay una manera fácil de decirte esto. Así que simplemente lo hare: descubrí algo en la cita...—

—¿Algo mal?— preguntó, luciendo alarmado.

—No exactamente. Solo... Inesperado. Viktor... —

—¿De qué se trata?—

—Estoy embarazada de trillizos—Espetó.

Se quedó completamente quieto por un momento, hasta que un fuerte crujido y el chorro de agua rompieron el silencio.

Viktor retiró la mano, los pedazos de vidrio cayeron sobre la mesa con un suave tintineo, una delgada línea de sangre que corría por el interior de su palma izquierda donde la había cortado contra el borde del fragmento cuando el vidrio se rompió bajo el crista por la presión.

—Sssh-—murmuró medio profano en voz baja.

Hermione hizo un "_Accio"_ en el paño de cocina y lo envolvió alrededor de su mano.

—¿Acabas de decir lo que pensé que dijiste?— Viktor preguntó después de un momento—¿Estamos teniendo tres? ¿A la vez?—

Ella asintió lentamente.

—¿Cómo sucedió eso? Quiero decir, obviamente, "sé _cómo"_ sucedió, pero... ¿Cómo diablos nos las arreglamos para pasar tanto tiempo sin nada y luego terminamos teniendo tres a la vez?—

—Tuvimos un poco de ayuda —expuso la castaña presionando sus labios. Luego procedió a contarle a Viktor lo que Ginny le había dicho antes—…ella piensa que los escaramujos eran un poco demasiado. Entonces probablemente liberé más de un ovulo cuando estaba ovulando. De dos a cinco, tampoco es tan raro en los tratamientos de fertilidad Muggle—explico suavemente.

—Tres— repitió Viktor.

—Tres—

—De dos a cinco—.

—Dos a cinco— repitió Hermione—¿quieres ir a que te revisen? ¿Fue un corte muy profundo?—

—No, ya ha dejado de sangrar. Hablando de necesitar revisar, ¿qué hay de ti?—

—¿Qué hay de mí?—

—El cuerpo humano no fue diseñado para llevar una manada, Hermione—.

—Tres no es una manada—dijo a la defensiva.

—Si no, se está acercando bastante. Eso va a ser duro para ti. Y para los bebés. ¿Qué te dijo Ginny?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Te reirás. Pero dijo que por ahora, hay que tomar las cosas con calma y comer tanto como sea posible. Parece que es importante aumentar el peso lo antes posible. Los bebés llegarán temprano, por lo que necesitan un buen peso—le repitió las palabras de Ginny — y eso para empezar. Parece que tuve suerte con las náuseas matutinas, después de todo. La mayoría de las mujeres de embarazos múltiples tienen náuseas matutinas terribles, en algún momento, casi con seguridad tengo que quedarme en la cama. Ginny podría necesitar programar una cesárea. Depende de lo grande que esté y cuánto tiempo podamos mantenerlos dentro. Obviamente, cuanto más tiempo mejor. Ella quiere apuntar veintiocho semanas al menos. Treinta o más serían aún mejor, pero eso es más difícil de hacer —explicó Hermione con voz suave.

—Entonces... no solo estamos esperando dos más de lo planeado, sino que vendrán antes de lo esperado. Es bueno que hayamos optado por la casa grande. Adiós, cuartos libres, supongo—

—Queríamos una gran familia...—

—Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos extenderlos, al menos un poco. Quiero decir ¿cómo vamos a manejar a tres bebés a la vez?— Viktor respiró.

—Citaré a un hombre muy sabio. _"Manejas lo que es importante y dejas ir el resto. Es como ir de luna de miel"_—dijo con una sonrisa haciendo eco de sus palabras.

—No es justo arrojarme en la cara mis propias palabras—le señalo el azabache sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tú eres quien dijo que la paz y la tranquilidad estaban sobrevaloradas. No supongas que vamos a tener mucho de eso por un tiempo tampoco—reflexionó Hermione, alisando la parte superior de su blusa hacia abajo sobre su barriga y entrelazando sus dedos en su regazo.

—Supongo que no. ¿Cómo está nuestra cordura?—

—Estoy dispuesta a apostar que ambos estamos tan locos como cuando nos casamos. No hay peligro de perder lo que no tienes—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa— ¿No crees que podríamos salir a cenar? No he hecho nada. Solo me senté aquí aturdida—.

—Supongo que si podemos. ¿Hambrienta?— Preguntó Viktor con una ceja levantada.

—Absolutamente, al menos ahora tengo una excusa. Estoy comiendo por cuatro —

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

¿Se esperaban esto? Esta es la razón del título, el nombre original del fic es _"Demasiado bueno para uno solo" _pero bueno lo cambie para hacerlo… más divertido.

*Hijo de gato caza ratón; es una expresión de aquí de mi país, es como decir de tal palo tal astilla, en la historia decía: "Como madre, como hijo". Y a eso no le encontré el sentido.

Por cierto Hermione y Viktor no buscaban un hijo desde que se casaron, pero siempre tenían el pensamiento de: "Un accidente no sería mal recibido" sobre todo Hermione

Me gustaría saber que les va pareciendo el fic,

**No se olviden de Votar y Comentar.**

Hasta la próxima un besito **:3**


End file.
